Historias de soldados
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Viñetas y escritos cortos de Shingeki no Kyojin. Cada capítulo trata de algún personaje o pareja de esta gran historia. 1 (Eren y Annie) 2 (Jean y Mikasa) 3 (Annie) 4 (Rivaille y Eren) 5 (Eren y Annie) 6 (Rivaille y Mikasa) 7 (Reiner) 8 (Eren y Mikasa) 9 (Rivaille y Mikasa) 10 (Christa) 11 (Rivaille y Hanji) 12 (Jean y Mikasa) 13 (Eren y Annie) 14 (Ymir y Christa) Mas...
1. Tras el cristal (Eren y Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes:** Primer escrito Eren y Annie.

**Spoiler:** Si no lees el manga al día, no continúes leyendo.

* * *

**Tras el cristal**

.

.

Bajó las gradas del oscuro sótano donde la tenían, estaba oscuro por lo que prestaba atención a cada paso que daba. El olor a humedad le llegó pronto y el frío del sitio lo cubrió deprisa.

Le permitieron estar con ella sólo unos momentos. Hanji fue la que le autorizó y Eren se lo agradeció en silencio.

Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, tantas respuestas que esperaba encontrar, pero lo que más quería escuchar de sus labios era la razón de sus acciones. Caminó despacio hasta llegar a ella. Alzó la mano y tocó el cristal. Estaba frío y duro.

La veía a través de su capullo claro y se imaginaba lo horrible de estar ahí encerrada. ¿Estaba viva? ¿Podía escucharlo? ¿Algún día despertaría?

—Annie— su nombre sonó doloroso en sus labios.

Se fijó entonces en las armas destrozadas en el suelo, un recordatorio de quienes trataron de liberarla de esa prisión y fallaron.

¿Qué escondes tanto para llegar a este extremo? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

Recordó las tardes en los entrenamientos, su actitud distante y aparentemente antipática, todo parte de una simple máscara que usaba para ocultar su realidad. Y él siempre lo vio en sus ojos, como se animaba al luchar, como disfrutaba mostrarle movimientos nuevos. Ahora recordaba con claridad sus palabras, como siempre hablaba de ambigüedades y doble moral.

¿Por qué no te entendí?

Rozó el cristal con la frente mientras cerraba los ojos, esperó poder llegar a ella.

Entonces recordó la muerte de todo el escuadrón que lo protegía, y todos aquellos que cayeron por su culpa. Sintió rabia y golpeó con fuerza el cristal con su puño.

Y quiso odiarla, quiso sacarla de su prisión y obligarla a explicarle porque. Pero la rabia no era odio, y sabia que a pesar de todo no podía odiarla.

Oyó los pasos de Hanji, que seguro se acercaba a decirle que el tiempo se acabo.

—Annie— dijo por lo bajo. —Juro que encontrare la forma de sacarte de ahí y ese día tendrás que darme una respuesta.

Con un último roce se alejó sin mirar atrás, prometiendo no morir y descubrir la verdad tras él y tras ella.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola.

Empecé a escribir de varios personajes y cuando me di cuenta tenía más escritos de lo que pensaba, no me dio por hacer una historia por cada uno, así que los subiré todos como una serie de viñetas.

Inicio con Annie y Eren, amo a las chicas de este manga y Mikasa, Annie y Sasha son mis favoritas. A pesar de todo sigo queriendo a Annie y me llama la atención que en varios flashback hemos visto lo mucho que se relacionaba Eren con Annie al entrenar. Así que acabe escribiendo de ellos dos aunque está por debajo de Eren y Rivaille, o Eren y Mikasa.

Muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo para leer y agradezco cualquier comentario que me regalen. El segundo escrito será de Jean y Mikasa.


	2. No mueras (Jean y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes:** Segundo escrito Jean y Mikasa.

**Spoiler:** Si no lees el manga al día, no continúes leyendo.

* * *

**No mueras**

.

.

El escuadrón estaba dividido, en cuanto entraron al bosque varias docenas de titanes dividieron el grupo. En medio de la confusión ellos dos se separaron, y mientras avanzaban encontraron rastros del camino de huida de Reiner y Berthold. Ahora en lo alto de un árbol la pareja se veía rodeada y debían tomar una decisión.

—Sigue adelante Mikasa— Jean la vio de frente —Yo me encargare de distraerlos para que puedas continuar.

La chica de cabello oscuro lo miró sorprendida, eran muchos titanes, entre los dos podrían con ellos, pero si ella se iba…

— ¿Perderás más tiempo? No recuperaras a Eren si no te vas.

Una expresión de dolor afloró en su rostro. Jean sabía que Mikasa no había dejado de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el idiota de ojos verdes. Sabía que era todo lo que estaba en su mente.

—No pienso morir como mártir, ni sacrificarme por ese imbécil. Necesitamos a Eren y a Ymir— Le sonrió apesadumbrado —Y ahora sólo tú puedes traerlos de vuelta.

Mikasa apartó el rostro pensando en cómo proceder. No podían perder más tiempo, no podía permitir que se lo llevaran cuando había logrado acercarse tanto. Por alguna razón en medio de todo se dio cuenta que sin importar que pasara Jean siempre se ponía de su lado.

—Solo prométeme una cosa.

La voz de su compañero la hizo mirarlo. Estaba muy serio y emociones intensas anidaban en su mirada,

—No mueras.

Los ojos oscuros de la chica se abrieron de par en par, recordó una escena en su vida de hace unos meses, cuando ella le pidió lo mismo a Eren. Recordó sus sentimientos en aquel momento, su impotencia, su preocupación, sus ganas de un último contacto antes de que se marchara. Y en los ojos de Jean ahora veía esos mismos sentimientos casi desbordarse. De pronto comprendió su mirada y a través de ella sus sentimientos, lo que ella sentía por Eren, Jean lo sentía por ella. Vino a su mente la forma en que Eren apartó su mano alejándose cuando ella pronunció esas palabras.

Lentamente Mikasa alzó la mano y la puso en el pecho del muchacho. Los latidos acelerados del joven se grabaron en su tacto. Lo miró a los ojos rebosante de seguridad dándole la respuesta que había deseado recibir ella en su tiempo.

—No moriré.

Jean estaba aturdido por el contacto y la fuerza en su mirada, ella que siempre era indiferente le estaba mostrando emociones. ¿Por qué sucedía aquello justo en un momento como ese? Subió su mano a su pecho y cubrió la mano de Mikasa tratando de ser sutil.

Le sonrió nervioso —Sé que no lo harás.

Los labios de la chica se abrieron y las palabras surgieron amables —Tú tampoco mueras Jean.

El chico apartó la mano restándole importancia —Por supuesto que no. Aún tengo varias cosas que zanjar con ese idiota.

Se quedó quieto mientras ella saltaba de la rama alta en la que estaban.

El primer titán atacó sin dudarlo y él frunció el ceño resignado.

—Por aquí bastardo— Gritó mientras saltaba y llamaba la atención de los otros. —No dejare que persigan a la chica que amo.

E incluso cuando Mikasa ya se había alejado oyó aquella declaración y espero poder verlo de nuevo, aun cuando no tenía una respuesta positiva para sus sentimientos. Sólo deseaba que aquel muchacho tan parecido a ella no muriera porque sentía que nadie mas entendería tan bien sus sentimientos.

* * *

.

.

.

Jean es tan dulce, me dio ternura cuando apuesta su cena por Mikasa en la pelea que no vimos terminar con Annie. Creo que Jean es un personaje que ha crecido muchísimo a lo largo de la historia y por eso no me anime a matarlo, queda abierto y pueden decidir que paso con él después.

Espero les gustara la viñeta. Aun no tengo muy claro cuál será el siguiente, tengo que checar unos detalles en el manga para no cometer un error con un par de nombres y el orden de algunos hechos.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	3. Debilidad (Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Tercer escrito Annie.

**Spoiler: **Si no lees el manga al día, no continúes leyendo.

* * *

**Debilidad**

.

.

_"Eres amable Annie."_

Las palabras de Armin resonaban en su mente.

No, no era amable.

Fue descubierta porque debió acabar con Armin cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no pudo. Debió eliminar a Eren en vez de intentar capturarlo al verse rodeada, pero no pudo. Debió rechazarlos cuando pidieron su ayuda y sospechó de su plan, pero tampoco pudo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrarse a sí misma, ocultar la información con la que cargaba. Aguardar en su prisión de cristal que alguien la rescatara, por lo pronto no regresaría con su padre, pero tampoco lo traicionaría.

Recordó los ojos verdes de Eren mirándola desolado, los ojos azules de Armin luciendo decepcionado.

Ella no fue amable... ella fue débil.

.

.

.

* * *

En realidad para mi Annie no es débil, siento que ella trato de mantenerse alejada de todo para no apegarse a nadie y no lo logro, por eso no mato a Armin.

Pero desde el punto de vista de un soldado que esa empatía que entablo con ellos la dejara al descubierto es una señal de debilidad.

Deseo saber las historias tras Annie y Reiner porque son de mis favoritos y en su tiempo cuando leí el manga me shockeo la información.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	4. De noche (Rivaille y Eren)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Cuarto escrito Rivaille y Eren.

**Spoiler: **Si no lees el manga al día, no continúes leyendo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este corto tratara la relación chico x chico. Yaoi.

* * *

**De noche**

.

.

Un rayo atravesó la noche e iluminó la estancia. Abrió los ojos alerta, y se encontró a salvo en su cama.

¿Habría sido un sueño?

Se movió despacio mirando de soslayo al inicio, luego con atención contempló al soldado que dormía profundamente a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.

Recordaba las primeras noches cuando tras sus encuentros él se marchaba, lo veía alejarse y se sentía solo y apesadumbrado. La primera noche que logró que se quedara se había aferrado a su cuello antes de que acabara, antes de que saliera de su interior y se marchara. Se lo pidió en un susurro anhelante guiado por un ansia impulsiva de no quedarse solo. Le sorprendió de sobremanera que cumpliera su petición.

El siguiente encuentro fue en la habitación de Rivaille, no podía soportar más tiempo lejos de él así que se coló en su cuarto por la noche. Después cuando se disponía a irse, el soldado lo empujó con fuerza en las sabanas sin decir una palabra. Comprendió en silencio que podía quedarse, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero eso era presionar su suerte.

Y esa noche el sargento entró en silencio cerrando la puerta del sótano, diciendo simplemente que habría tormenta.

Eren no pidió nada esa noche y espero con el corazón en un hilo que se quedara, cuando el soldado se giró y cerró los ojos, Eren sintió un peso irse de sus hombros.

—Deja de mirarme.

Casi cae de la cama cuando la voz de Rivaille sonó de la nada trayéndolo de regreso de sus recuerdos.

—Lo siento— se acomodó en su parte de la cama nervioso por ser descubierto.

— ¿Te asustan las tormentas?

Eren sonrió —No, me despertó el sonido del rayo.

—Duerme, mañana salimos al exterior.

—De acuerdo.

Eren espero unos segundos y cuando lo creyó dormido, se acercó y sostuvo su camisa por detrás, segundos después el sueño lo venció.

Rivaille se giró mirándolo irritado. El chico dormía con una sonrisa aferrado a su camisa, el hombre soltó un resoplido y cerró los ojos dejándolo pasar.

Rivaille no se dio cuenta, pero su expresión indiferente y fría, por unos segundos se relajó como nadie nunca podría llegar a imaginar.

* * *

.

.

No sé desde cuando me empezaron a gustar estos dos, leí el manga antes de buscar cualquier otra cosa para no hacerme spoiler y cuando llegue a lo del juicio mi lado fujoshi se encendió. Diré que con tanto fanart mi amor por esos dos solo siguió creciendo.

Creo que es la primera vez en un fandom que no importa que pareja se inventen todas acaban por agradarme.

Gracias por leer, tal vez el siguiente sea de Reiner o de Mikasa y Eren.


	5. Lágrimas (Annie y Eren)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Quinto escrito Annie x Eren. Continuación del escrito 1.

**Spoiler: **Si no lees el manga al día, no continúes leyendo.

* * *

**Lágrimas.**

**.**

**.**

—Annie.

Oyó su nombre pronunciado de forma dolorosa, sonó lejano y se preguntó si era una ilusión.

En ese estado de sueño profundo en el que estaba no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, pero podía casi jurar que era su voz.

Su mente estaba suspendida en un reposo, un sueño en el que revivía sus recuerdos de niñez. Recuerdos que se vieron interrumpidos por otros más recientes.

—_Entrenemos Annie._

La voz de Eren atravesó sus recuerdos y su pecho dolió.

Eren se acercaba a ella en las tardes de práctica, fingiendo indiferencia pero deseando entrenar a su lado. Y aunque ella sabía que era mejor mantener las distancias con él no podía. Se había colado en sus defensas, y fue por él que se abrió más a otros, a Armin, a Minna y de alguna forma hasta con Mikasa.

No se entendía, por las noches se repetía su deber, planeaba ajearse pero siempre le permitía volver. Tal vez porque él comprendía su amor por la lucha, porque él adivinaba lo mucho que eso le gustaba.

—_Sólo apresúrate y ven aquí. _

La nota de desesperación en la voz del muchacho era clara. Sus ojos angustiados, su mirada herida por la traición.

El dolor en su pecho aumentó.

—Annie— de nuevo su nombre atravesó el cristal con aquella voz conocida —Juro que encontrare la forma de sacarte de ahí y ese día tendrás que darme una respuesta.

Y aunque estaba ausente, aunque se supone que no debía sentir podía decir que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Eren, lo siento" pensó y le hubiese gustado creer que él la escuchó.

* * *

.

.

.

Súper corto, es la continuación del escrito 1, a petición de Lance Corporal que me sugirió la imagen para la inspiración y para -chan que me apoyo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero les guste.


	6. Un igual (Rivaille y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Sexta historia. Rivaille y Mikasa.

**Spoiler: **Capítulo 10.

* * *

**Un igual**

.

.

Entró a la habitación apresurada, barrió con la mirada cada rincón del lugar, sólo encontró a una persona y no la que buscaba. El hombre llevaba ropa casual, como ella pues no estaban en servicio. El equipo se había alejado de todos por unas semanas.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? — Tenía dos días de no verlo y no saber nada de él.

Rivaille alzó la mirada con esa expresión indiferente de siempre. —Con Hanji.

Parecía estar a punto de decir algo más, pero ella no tenía tiempo para eso. Se dirigió a la puerta que seguía, el único lugar del edificio que le faltaba por revisar y aunque el soldado le advirtió ya había abierto la puerta.

Sus reflejos y un jalón por la cintura evitaron que el daño fuera mayor, la sustancia que le cayó en una mano quemaba su piel deprisa.

De un movimiento rápido y brusco Rivaille la tomó del brazo y le envolvió la mano con su chaqueta.

—Imprudente. Ven conmigo o empeorara.

Mikasa se dejó llevar a la otra habitación, el hombre se había movido muy rápido, en un segundo había llegado a su lado.

—Eren está afuera en el bosque, está a salvo, su mayor tortura es escuchar los desvaríos de Hanji. Ese es el closet de ella, tiene todo tipo de extrañas porquerías.

El soldado desplegó un kit de artículos de limpieza y cuidados. Retiró la chaqueta de su mano y aplicó una sustancia que alivio su piel. Estaba por decirle que le dijera que aplicarse y se curaría ella misma, cuando notó que la chaqueta se había arruinado.

—Lamento lo de su chaqueta.

Rivaille miró la prenda sin importancia. —Deberías lamentar más tu mano.

—No es nada.

—Tendrás que mantenerla vendada al menos hasta mañana.

Mikasa observó un ungüento que el hombre se disponía a untarle. —Puedo hacerlo sola.

Sin embargo Rivaille le dio una mirada seria. —Necesitas las dos manos. No seas terca.

La chica lo vio con disgustada y acabo por dejarlo. Dirigió su mirada al bosque pensando en que estaría haciendo Eren, necesitaba distraerse para no pensar en el tacto del sargento en su piel, era inesperadamente delicado.

—Me han dicho que tienes un gran potencial.

Mikasa no lo miro. —Sí.

—Te he visto luchar y sé que es así— Recordaba a la titán cubierta de heridas, huyendo ante la ferocidad de la muchacha. —Pero debes mantener la calma cuando se trata de Eren.

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada de rencor, pero él estaba impasible vendando su mano.

—Si hubiese algo peor que un líquido quemante habrías perdido la mano, y eso sería una pérdida directa para la humanidad.

Mikasa pensó en varias cosas que decir y apartar la mano con furia, pero algo distinto sucedió.

—Él siempre me deja atrás. Y siempre está en peligro ¿Cómo puedo mantener la calma?

—Cada uno debe aprender sus propias lecciones, no puedes entender las inquietudes de Eren y él no puede entender las tuyas. Por otro lado si algo te sucede no podrás acudir en su ayuda, si pierdes la calma él no podrá contar contigo.

Terminó de vendar su mano, pero no la soltó de inmediato. Parecía estar recordando algo y Mikasa por primera vez no sintió antipatía por ese hombre.

—Ya me ha protegido dos veces.

Rivaille la vio y en su mirada le pareció que algo de la frialdad normal se iba.

—Me recuerdas a mí, cuando era más joven.

Liberó la mano de la muchacha y recogió la chaqueta.

Mikasa no pudo contestar nada, no sabía que decir. ¿Era bueno o malo parecerse a él? Era fuerte y no había visto a nadie más rápido, podía admirar eso en él.

—Cambia las vendas por la noche y podrás quitártelas mañana.

—Gracias— y su tono dejo claro que era sincera.

Mikasa se quedo observando su mano pensativa. Siempre junto a Armin y Eren se sintió bien, se sentía en el lugar correcto. Pero esa última mirada y las palabras del soldado la hicieron sentir comprendida, como si él realmente la entendiera.

Rivaille miró su chaqueta favorita ahora arruinada y lanzó un resoplido. Cada vez que veía a esa chica notaba algo nuevo en ella, esperaba que tuviera éxito en lo que él falló, que pudiese mantener con vida lo que amaba. De lo contrario aprendería por la mala, que la fuerza no lo es todo y en serio esperaba que ella no viviera eso.

Aun así creía que si lo peor sucedía, ella podría superarlo. Pensó en la naturalidad que tenía al actuar cuando no se trataba de Eren, en la fuerza y capacidades que poseía, se pregunto si tal vez después de tanto tiempo había encontrado a su igual.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola. Los dos personajes más fuertes del manga juntos, es tan atrayente. AME cuando luchan con la titán, me hubiese gustado que durara mas, verlos pelear juntos es emocionante.

Aclaro que no se sabe nada del pasado de Rivaille excepto lo que conto Petra. Era irrespetuoso a la autoridad pero cambio gracias a Irvin (lo que me da muuuchas ideas) entre ellas que tal vez por su falta de respeto a la autoridad o acatar las normas perdió a alguien importante y por eso ahora respeta y cumple las reglas.

Es todo, cambio y fuera. Gracias por leer y volveré pronto con otra historia de soldados.

PD: Me han pedido mas de Eren y Rivaille. Escribi un oneshot de ellos, esta en mi cuenta se llama "_A tu lado_". También un Mikasa x Jean, se llama "_Amanecer_"


	7. Lo siento (Reiner)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Sétima .

**Spoiler: **Capítulo 38 y 42.

* * *

**Lo siento**

**.**

.

Sólo quería volver a casa, volver a su hogar, al sitio al cual pertenecía. Día a día tomaba fuerzas de la idea de regresar a su tierra, verse libre de sus ataduras.

Se mantenía fuerte y decidido porque era un soldado, porque tenía una misión. Aun cuando no era fácil, aun cuando dudara.

A su mente acudió el recuerdo de la ocasión en que Annie se disculpaba con el cadáver de una chica tirado en la calle. Le dijo que no tenía sentido que lo hiciera.

Él lo sabía perfectamente porque se lo repetía mentalmente seguido. Pero en ese momento la culpa fue mayor que nunca.

Connie sostenía las antorchas mientras lloraba, sus hombros se mantenían caídos por el dolor y la desesperación.

—Mi hogar ya no existe en ningún lugar

Sabía que Bertholdt lo observaba esperando su reacción. Bajó la cabeza y colocó una mano en el hombro de Connie, reprimió en su boca lo que realmente quería decir.

"Lo siento Connie"

.

.

.

* * *

Reiner fue de mis favoritos desde un inicio, necesito saber más de su pasado. Cuando salvo a Connie creo que fue por enmendar lo de su hogar o algo así, no puedo creer que no tengan sentimientos por los compañeros de academia.

Gracias por leer, pronto otra historia.


	8. Mutuo hogar (Eren y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Octava historia. Eren y Mikasa.

**Spoiler: **Trama del manga.

* * *

**Mutuo hogar**

**.**

.

Armin y Jean se habían marchado dejándola sola con Eren. El muchacho dormía profundamente tras ser extraído de su cuerpo de titán, Mikasa detestaba esos momentos, Eren quedaba exhausto. Esta vez la pelea con Annie lo dejo peor que en otras ocasiones, jamás le perdonaría eso a la traidora.

Tomó un pañuelo y limpió el sudor que perlaba su frente.

¿Por qué de todas las personas él debía estar en esa situación? ¿Cuán fuerte debía volverse para seguir protegiéndolo?

Eren se retorció y murmuró dormido —Mamá...

La expresión de Mikasa se volvió triste, tomó la mano del chico tratando de consolarlo. Seguro soñaba con el pasado. No importaba su fuerza en esos momentos, había dolores que ella no podía evitarle, ni siquiera consolarle.

—Eren— llamó angustiada.

¿Cuánto más tendrían que soportar?

—Papá porque...

La mano del muchacho apretó la suya y Mikasa se sintió terriblemente impotente. Deseaba despertarlo y decirle que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Ah!— Eren abrió los ojos asustado.

De inmediato Mikasa apareció en su visión luciendo preocupada.

—Está bien— dijo deprisa la chica —Estás a salvo.

— ¿Mi…kasa?

Ella asintió —Sí.

—Estás aquí— parpadeaba confundido.

—Siempre.

Eren la miro aunque no parecía del todo consciente aun.

—Gracias.

Mikasa le sonrió acariciando su cabello.

—Descansa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Los ojos de Eren se cerraron teniendo esa imagen en mente y su promesa. Sabía que era cierto, Mikasa siempre estaba a su lado.

Hace mucho que no apreciaba la sonrisa de Mikasa, debía asegurarse de hacerla sonreír mas seguido. Después de todo era el único hogar que tenía ahora, porque si él era el hogar de Mikasa, Mikasa era el suyo.

* * *

.

.

Hola, llego el turno de la diosa Mikasa y Eren.

La verdad pienso que Eren es un malagradecido con Mikasa. Ella sólo se preocupa por él, pero el chico ni siquiera le agradece.

Como dice la sabia Antifashion; Maldito Eren ¿por qué no la amas? XD

Gracias por leer, creo que el próximo será otro de Mikasa y Rivaille, porque si Eren se duerme que se la quiten.

Saludos.


	9. Continuar (Rivaille y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Novena historia. Rivaille y Mikasa.

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 9.

* * *

**Continuar.**

.

.

Eren siempre la dejaba atrás, por eso vivía pendiente de sus movimientos, para poder actuar deprisa y no permitir que él avanzara sin ella. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente, se había ido a un lugar al que no podía seguirlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque él no se lo perdonaría.

Lo último que le había dicho era que viviera, que luchara. Era la segunda vez que lo perdía, sólo que en esta ocasión no había vuelta atrás. Eren no emergería entre los restos de un titán de forma milagrosa, no aparecería frente a ella devolviéndole lo perdido. Debía continuar, luchar y ganar.

Recordó casi un año atrás cuando se prometió no rendirse de nuevo, cuando decidió seguir viviendo para recordarlo. Eso haría y esta vez había madurado, no significaba que no doliera, sólo entendía que debía aprender a vivir con ello.

El mundo era cruel y hermoso, durante la vida tendría que soportar los embates de sus dos facetas.

—Debemos irnos.

Alzó el rostro, mirando al hombre frente a ella. Su mirada siempre indiferente lucía triste, de alguna forma en parte por Eren y en parte por ella, tal vez hasta en parte por él mismo. Quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas no obedecieron, bajó la mirada irritada sintiendo las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

Él se agacho frente a ella y le levantó el mentón con cuidado.

—Llora— dijo serio —Llora ahora, déjalo aquí y continúa.

No quería llorar frente a nadie, no quería mostrar su debilidad a ningún ser viviente, menos a él. Eso quería su mente, pero su cuerpo reaccionó distinto.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos que habían perdido su brillo, rodaron por sus mejillas dejando caminos húmedos antes de precipitarse por su barbilla.

Rivaille se quedo ahí mirando su dolor, sabiendo que no habían palabras que pudieran aliviarla, de una herida así nunca se salía indemne.

Mikasa veía la empatía en los ojos del soldado, siendo sincera después de tratarlo creía que era el único que la entendía. Justo en ese momento era como si tan sólo con una mirada pudiera comprenderla.

El hombre no supo porque lo hizo, quizá porque no resistió no hacer nada por ella. Estiró los brazos y rodeo a la muchacha, no dijo una sola palabra únicamente sostuvo su cuerpo contra el suyo, permitiendo que los temblores que la sacudían cesaran.

Mikasa se dejó abrazar, se dejó consolar y se permitió ser vulnerable en los brazos del sargento.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno dijo nada y se alejaron del lugar en silencio.

Rivaille sabía que ella no sería la misma de nuevo, pero ver el brillo resurgir en su mirada lo hizo admirarla. Ella seguiría adelante, lo haría con valentía y él estaría ahí para verlo. Después de todo, personas como ellos superaban mejor las pérdidas compensando el dolor con la fuerza. Personas como ellos entendían que no quedaba otra opción más que continuar.

* * *

.

.

Hola de nuevo.

Vuelvo con los dos más fuertes del manga.

Realmente ame a Mikasa cuando tras rendirse al darse cuenta de la supuesta muerte de Eren, se recuperó y siguió adelante.

Eso demuestra que aunque en medio del shock decidió dejarse morir pudo superarlo y continuar. Volvió a su forma decidida y fuerte cuando fueron por los suministros.


	10. Esta vez (Christa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Décima historia. Christa-Historia

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 45.

* * *

**Esta vez.**

**.**

.

Desde que se conocieron Ymir siempre fue grosera, egocéntrica y con mal carácter. Haciéndola dudar con sus comentarios de su pasado, haciéndola cuestionarse sus decisiones y acciones.

A pesar de todo lo anterior ella la quería, era la persona que mejor la conocía y ahora sabía que también era quien mejor la entendía. Siempre velando por su seguridad, quedando rezagada para que ella, la pequeña rubia frágil fuera la décima mejor cadete de su generación.

En cada situación de peligro actuaba deprisa, preocupada por la seguridad de ambas, queriendo protegerla del mundo entero. Incluso llegando a revelar un secreto tan grande como su habilidad de tomar forma de titán como Eren, todo por salvarla a ella y a los demás.

Recordaba sus palabras y su mirada antes de saltar de la torre, también venía a su mente el terror que la invadió al verla ser destrozada por los titanes, su desesperación por salvarla, por llegar a ella olvidando su propia seguridad.

En ese momento sintió que todo se venía abajo frente a ella, que la perdería. Luego cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, regenerándose entre los vapores, casi lloro de alivio al notar su expresión de paz y su sonrisa al revelarle su verdadero nombre.

Ymir siempre estuvo para ella, a su forma se volvió su apoyo y sabía que podía contar con ella. Ahora no estaba, se la habían llevado de su lado. No sabía si estaba sana, si se había recuperado de sus heridas, si estaba en peligro. Y su pecho dolía, dolía profundamente deseando verla de nuevo, queriendo volver a su lado.

_Ymir_- pensó mientras cabalgaban por el bosque. -_Tienes mucho que decirme y tengo mucho que contarte. _

Miró al frente, al escuadrón entero que avanzaba en la misión de rescate.

—Yo definitivamente te traeré de vuelta. Esta vez seré yo la que te salve.

* * *

.

.

Hola

Estaba pensando que escrito hacer para el numero diez, entonces recordé que Christa-Historia es la decima del top. Al inicio use el nombre de Christa porque anotar "Décima historia. Historia" me sonaba mal.

Es la primera vez que me gusta una pareja chica x chica, tal vez porque en un principio y hasta el cap 38 pensaba que Ymir era chico. En fin ahora ellas me encantan y la actitud de Historia en el cap 45 me fascino.

Gracias por leer, saludos y cuídense.


	11. Consuelo (Rivaille y Hanji)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Undécima historia. Rivaille y Hanji.

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 25.

* * *

**Consuelo.**

**.**

.

Era muy tarde, pero aun no lograba dormir, salió a caminar para aligerar la mente y había acabado en el salón. Irvin le había dicho que tenía una estrategia en curso, aún así no podía evitar sentir tristeza por la muerte de Sonny y Bean. Habían compartido tanto, había aprendido de ellos y ahora no volvería a verlos.

—Sigues despierta— No era pregunta, el hombre avanzó sigilosamente entre las sombras.

—No puedo dormir. Cierro los ojos y veo sus restos evaporándose.

—Que pierdas el sueño porque mataron a tus "mascotas" y no por un posible traidor da mucho que pensar.

Hanji lo vio con ojos rojos debido al llanto, no llevaba los lentes y estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas abrazadas.

— ¿Tú perdiste el sueño por el traidor?

—No— se sentó a su lado — ¿Parezco alguien que pierde el sueño por eso?

—No, cuando lo encuentres te encargaras de él y punto— hipó — ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto?

—El constante gimoteo de una lamentable criatura me impide dormir.

Hanji entrecerró los ojos, ella no estaba gimoteando ¿o sí? —Eres un insensible.

—Vine aquí para saber cómo sacarte de la cabeza la muerte de esos dos titanes, que por cierto no puedo entender que tenían de grandiosos. ¿Y aun así me dices insensible?

— ¿Viniste a consolarme? — preguntó exceptiva. En realidad creía que sólo quería callarla para irse a dormir.

—Si así quieres llamarlo…

Hanji suspiró —Eran tan especiales, ¿sabes? Bean era más...

—Detente— Rivaille cubrió su boca con una mano. —No me interesa oír que hacían.

Hanji apartó su mano mirándolo resentida — ¿Y cómo esperas que me saque de la cabeza sus asesinatos?

Rivaille alzó una ceja, a veces se preguntaba cómo funcionaba la cabeza de esa mujer. Por otra parte rara vez veía a Hanji vulnerable, incluso estaba haciendo pucheros, si olvidaba la razón de su actuar incluso se veía linda.

— Te daré otra cosa en que pensar.

— ¿Qué? — Hanji parpadeó.

Rivaille se acercó y unió sus labios a los de la científica, pasó una mano por su nuca para evitar que se apartara. Sorprendida por el gesto Hanji ni siquiera lo pensó, por instinto respondió al beso con pasión dejándose llevar y olvidando todo. Momentos después cuando el aire le faltó el sargento la liberó.

—Ahora ve a dormir.

Rivaille se levantó del sofá con normalidad, ella se llevó una mano a los labios con una mirada de sorpresa. No había lágrimas ni rastro de tristeza. Rivaille la vio por encima de su hombro antes de irse.

—Si aun no puedes dormir, y necesitas más cosas en que pensar sabes donde esta mi cuarto.

Hanji se quedo en el sofá procesando la invitación, una sonrisa sustituyó su gesto de sorpresa. Ya conseguiría nuevos especímenes y no importaba si morían de forma sorpresiva. Al parecer cierto sargento estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a olvidar.

* * *

.

.

.

Siempre me gustaron los fanart de ellos, pero con ayuda de Antifashion mi gusto por esta pareja aumentó y acabe escribiendo esto. Espero te guste Ichinose.

A todos muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	12. Me importas (Jean y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia doce. Jean y Mikasa.

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 45.

* * *

**Me importas.**

.

.

Jean caminaba por el pasillo bostezando y agradeciendo estar en una pieza, se dieron muchas bajas en la misión de rescate de Ymir y Eren. La cantidad de heridos era considerable también, pocas horas habían pasado desde su regreso, había descansado casi dos horas y ahora iba decidido a buscarla.

Entró abriendo la puerta suavemente, ella estaba sentada en una dura silla velando su sueño, Hanji dijo que Eren no despertaría hasta la mañana. Aún así ella no quiso marcharse y él la dejó en ese momento, pero ahora tenía suficiente.

—Mikasa.

Ella se giró con grandes círculos bajo los ojos por el cansancio. —Jean.

Entró sosteniendo un botiquín. —Es hora del cambio de vendas.

Tenía el brazo herido, en su audaz maniobra por rescatar a Eren se había llevado una fea herida.

Mikasa esperaba que él le diera el botiquín y se fuera, pero tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—Estira el brazo.

—Puedo sola Jean.

—No, no puedes— la contemplo severo —Estás agotada, sólo basta mirar tu rostro. ¿Hace cuánto no duermes?

Mikasa desvió la mirada ¿Por qué Jean siempre parecía atinar en lo que trataba de ocultar? —No recuerdo.

—Claro— dijo sarcástico —No lo recuerdas.

Tomó el brazo de la chica y comenzó a retirar el vendaje. —Eres pésima mentirosa.

Ella tenía una larga cortada, con cuidado desinfectó la herida y aplicó medicamento. Trataba de no pensar que estaba tocando a Mikasa o su pulso podría fallar. Comenzó a colocar la venda nueva, la vio de reojo pero ella miraba a Eren.

—Ve a dormir.

Mikasa lo vio de inmediato —No puedo...

Jean jaló su brazo acercándola.

—Puedes caer rendida y morir del cansancio y Eren no lo notara. — el tono de disgusto pintaba sus palabras —La sargento Hanji lo dijo, dormirá hasta mañana. Que estés aquí no hará ninguna diferencia y él ni siquiera te notara.

Un fogonazo de dolor cruzó el rostro de la chica haciéndolo sentirse culpable, pero no lo demostró.

—No puedo dejarlo solo. — Armin estaba inconsciente, sólo ella estaba en condiciones.

— ¡Maldición!— acabó de vendarla —Ve a dormir y yo me quedare con él.

Mikasa lo vio sorprendida mientras Jean liberaba su mano.

— ¿Por qué? — Jean siempre peleaba con Eren.

—No iras a descansar de lo contrario y me preocupas.

— ¿Te preocupo?

Jean casi ríe ante su tono de confusión. —Sí, siempre me preocupas. Me importas Mikasa.

— ¿Yo?

Jean vio su rostro confundido, era tan bella, era inteligente y fuerte. Alzó su mano y con la punta de los dedos rozó su mejilla.

—Sólo ve a descansar por favor—apartó la mano y desvió la vista —Yo cuidare a Eren por ti.

Mikasa admitía que estaba rendida, pero no quería dejar a Eren cuando recién lo recuperaba. Por otro lado la mirada de Jean, su voz y sus gestos le dejaban en claro que estaba preocupado. Se levantó mirando a Eren, descansaría sólo un poco, no sería de ayuda si estaba sin fuerzas.

Vio a Jean y le sonrió un poco. —Gracias.

Se sorprendió ante la sonrisa cálida del muchacho.

—Duerme bien.

La chica fue a abrir la puerta y se detuvo mirando a Jean sentarse en la silla junto a Eren. Cerró la puerta, pero se quedo junto a ella unos momentos.

— ¿Sabes por qué me irritas Eren?

La voz de Jean le llegó amortiguada desde el otro lado.

—Porque Mikasa sólo tiene ojos para ti. No la preocupes tanto estúpido, odio ver a quien amo sufrir por tu culpa.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par. Levantó una mano y cubrió su boca, bajó el rostro y se fue en silencio. Siempre pendiente de Eren y Armin nunca notó los sentimientos de su compañero.

Pensó en todas las veces que Jean se puso de su parte y como siempre trataba de conversar con ella. Debía ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante, no quería ser desconsiderada con los sentimientos de Jean, aun si no podía corresponderle, ella misma sabía lo doloroso de ser ignorada por quien te importa.

Mikasa se duchó y se acostó tratando de dormir. El peso del cansancio de tres días sin dormir, el estrés de la persecución y el miedo por perder a Eren, cayeron en ella dejándola inconsciente de inmediato.

Curiosamente una frase pareció resonar en sus sueños.

"Me importas Mikasa"

* * *

.

.

¡Hola!

Volví tras periodo de exámenes, tuve que hacer y aplicar a mis alumnos, así que corría estudiando para los míos y revisando los de ellos.

Tengo varios cortos mas en mente y reanudo con Mikasa y Jean *o*

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos los que leen y dejaron comentarios de las historias anteriores. Quienes escriben saben lo mucho que alienta leer sus opiniones. También gracias a quienes agregan a sus favoritos.

Nos leemos pronto, cuídense.


	13. Pensamientos (Eren y Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia trece. Eren y Annie.

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 21.

* * *

**Pensamientos.**

Todos entrenaban duro, cada uno con la meta de estar entre los primeros diez del escuadrón. Sin embargo a ella todo le parecía tan banal, superficial, carente de sentido. Reiner sonreía entrenando con los demás y Berholdt fingía mezclarse con la multitud. _Aburrido-_ pensó desinteresada la rubia. Esquivó al instructor para alejarse, pero ahí estaba de él nuevo.

— ¿A dónde vas Annie?

De repente se le ocurrió como entretenerse un rato —Acabo de recordar un movimiento que podría interesarte.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Eren y dio un paso atrás. —Mmm hoy podrías tomarlo con calma ¿no crees?

_Oh no-_ pensó Annie, el muchacho se había vuelto su forma de liberar estrés. Usarlo como saco de entrenamiento la ayudaba bastante, él era el tipo de persona que mas detestaba. Profundamente serio respecto a su realidad, con estúpidos ideales fantasiosos. Aferrado a lo que era correcto y mejor, sin ver la cruel realidad que enfrentaban.

Lo inmovilizó en un par de segundos y pronto él estaba imitándola con bastante éxito. Sí, el chico era hábil. Lo evadió y con una patada lo tiró al suelo mirándolo con suficiencia. Hábil, pero no tanto.

—Deberías sonreír más a menudo Annie— dijo Eren poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo.

Annie le lanzó una mirada mortífera. — ¿Qué?

Eren sonrió. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero cuando él lograba casi imitar lo que le enseñaba o cuando ella lograba tirarlo y vencerlo, Annie sonreía. Sus ojos azules generalmente apáticos parecían cobrar vida, secretamente le atraía ver ese cambio en ella.

—Olvídalo.

Tal vez si le decía la verdad ella se pondría en guardia, era bastante difícil tratarla y no quería retroceder después de lograr conversaciones con ella. Aún cuando sus conversaciones eran extrañas sobre dobles morales, hipocresía y totalmente carentes de la fe en los demás, Eren tomaba aquello como un avance. Y en realidad mucho de lo que decía tenía un trasfondo de verdad.

Además ni él mismo se podía explicar exactamente porque siempre acababa rondando cerca de ella, quizá por los cambios en su mirada, por las leves variaciones en su rostro cuando entrenaban, o por curiosidad de adivinar los pensamientos que cruzaban en la mente de aquella chica solitaria.

Annie lo inmovilizó de nuevo, pero de frente esta vez, los ojos verdes del muchacho la miraban con admiración. El chico tenía facilidad para transmitir muchas emociones con su mirada, tan diferente a los demás. Le fastidiaba que por más que quería detestarlo ella no podía, por el contrario él aparecía seguido en sus pensamientos.

—Deja soñar despierto o lo lamentarás.

El muchacho hizo esfuerzos por sacársela de encima, pero ella con otra llave lo controló.

— ¿Tan bueno es eso en lo que piensas que no puedes concentrarte?

Eren reprimió un gesto, sí se le ocurría decir que justo pensaba en ella, no saldría con vida para contarlo.

De un momento a otro logró zafarse y tumbarla. —Tal vez algún día te lo diga.

Ella sonrió altanera y aunque Eren lo vio venir no pudo esquivarlo. Acabo un metro más atrás… de espalda en el suelo.

—Puede que te lo saque a la fuerza antes.

Eren suspiró tratando de recuperar el aire, pensándolo bien primero debía proponerse sobrevivir a sus entrenamientos.

* * *

.

.

Definitivamente Annie siempre será de mis favoritas. Aún cuando el escuadrón de Rivaille me gustaba y ella los masacro a todos no puedo odiarla.

Gracias por sus comentarios, y tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	14. Nunca más (Ymir y Christa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia catorce. Ymir y Christa.

* * *

**Nunca más.**

**.**

**.**

Había logrado que el instructor creyera que también estaba enferma, por eso estaba aun en las habitaciones mientras los demás entrenaban maniobras en el bosque.

Un quejido la hizo fruncir el ceño con preocupación. Se acercó a la rubia en la cama y le cambio el paño frio de la frente.

En algún punto desde que ingresó a la academia esa chica se había vuelto parte clave de su vida, se había propuesto estar a su lado y proteger su sonrisa. Sin embargo justo en ese momento no podía proteger a Christa de una fiebre. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asegurarse de estar a su lado y esperar a que mejorara.

— ¿Ymir?

Los ojos azules la enfocaban con dificultad y se forzó a si misma a no mostrarse preocupada.

— ¿Quién más seria? ¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica le sonrió lastimosamente. —Estaré bien, deberías ir afuera.

—No te dejare sola.

—Ni tienes que preocuparte, ya pasara.

—Siempre estas preocupada por los demás. Deja que por un rato alguien se preocupe por ti.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par.

—No pongas esa cara, me quedare y no es gran cosa. Ahora descansa.

Sin previo aviso Christa comenzó a llorar. Eso sorprendió y asustó a Ymir en partes iguales.

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que pida ayuda? Yo...

Christa negó y estiró una mano débilmente. Ymir la tomó sin dudarlo.

—Siempre he estado sola. Cuando enfermaba esperaba en cama hasta mejorar, nadie se quedo a mi lado antes— Con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa angelical la rubia miró a Ymir. —Gracias.

La pelinegra sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo, sólo quería levantar a la pequeña chica y tenerla en sus brazos. Asegurarle que nunca estaría sola de nuevo, que ahora la tenía a ella.

—Tonta— dijo evitando la mirada — ¿Cómo dejarte sola en tan lamentable estado?

Christa sonrió mas —Ya veo, gracias de todos modos.

Los parpados le pesaron y cerró los ojos agradeciendo la compañía de su amiga. Tener a Ymir con ella le daba fuerzas y le producía una inmensa alegría, por primera vez sabía que al despertar alguien estaría con ella. Por primera vez a alguien le preocupaba su existencia.

Ymir suspiró observando a la durmiente muchacha.

—Nunca más tendrás que estar sola Christa.

Se inclinó y besó su mejilla sin soltar su mano.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la rubia que a pesar de todo escuchó las palabras de su compañera. Quiso contestarle pero no pudo, por tanto se prometió que ella también estaría a su lado. Ymir tampoco tendría que estar sola de nuevo.

Ahora se tenían la una a la otra.

* * *

.

.

Me pidieron bastante otro Ymir x Christa y este fue el que salió. Me encantan y yo feliz de escribir mas de ellas. Me preguntaron si me gusta todo. Pues sí. Algunas parejas más que otras, pero curiosamente no le hago asco a nada en este fandom.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.


	15. Sonrisa (Rivaille y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia dieciséis. Rivaille y Mikasa.

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 35.

* * *

**Sonrisa**

**.**

.

Era tarde, asumía que todos dormían pues no se escuchaba más que silencio en el lugar. La chica no podía dormir y había salido a caminar, con el tiempo aprendió a lidiar con el frío por eso no le molestaba realmente, su bufanda siempre la mantenía tibia.

Se sentó en el primer escalón de la entrada de unas ruinas, observó sus manos y sopló viendo el vaho de su respiración. Antes de dormir Eren había discutido con ella, cada vez era más común que él la riñera por su comportamiento. Ella deseaba no molestarlo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él, en especial con la cantidad de peligros a los que se enfrentaba.

¿No podía Eren darse cuenta de lo recurrente que era que intentaran secuestrarlo?

Lo creyó perdido una vez y no quería tentar al destino una segunda vez. Sin embargo él insistía en alejarla, en molestarse por su vigila y en recordarle constantemente que no tenían lazos de sangre. No sabía cómo explicarle que para ser una familia no se necesitaban de esos lazos.

—Enfermarás.

La voz la alertó al tiempo que una manta caía sobre ella. Se giró y la atrapó en el aire alejándola de ella.

—Oh, buenos reflejos.

El sargento la veía desde la grada superior con esa expresión impasible que tanto la irritaba.

—Buenas noches— saludó dejando a un lado lo personal, era un superior, uno que en contra de todo admiraba.

—Casi buenos días.

Ella le tendió la manta sin decir una palabra y él la observó con aspecto cansado.

—Eres terca Mikasa. Aun no quieres entrar y no puedes permitirte enfermarte.

Frunció el ceño sentándose de nuevo en la grada y se cubrió con la manta. Detestaba la forma en que él le hablaba, como si la entendiera mejor que ella misma.

— ¿Qué hizo Eren esta vez?

Ella tensó los hombros y él resoplo. Rivaille se apoyó en el marco de la entrada y contempló el cielo. Mikasa no entendía porque no se marchaba y la dejaba sola.

—A veces si tienes la fuerza y el poder, quieres mantener a quienes amas alejados del peligro. Quieres usar tu fuerza para asegurarte que estén a salvo.

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

—Él no entiende eso— dijo en cierta forma algo entusiasmada porque él la comprendiera.

—No puede, él no es fuerte, y quiere demostrar que lo es. — Rivaille se sentó junto a ella —Necesitas entender que no puedes resguardarlo del mundo, si insistes en que te deje protegerlo más se alejara de ti.

Mikasa bajó la mirada dolida, odiaba entender lo que quería decir. —Morirá.

Rivaille reprimió una sonrisa ante la carente confianza de la muchacha en el chico. —Es precipitado, no piensa antes de actuar, fácilmente se deja llevar por sus emociones. Para rematar confía demasiado en los demás.

De nuevo Mikasa lo miraba asombrada, al parecer tan bien conocía mucho a Eren.

—Pero ha sabido sobrevivir hasta ahora. Tal vez porque tú y Armin están con él. Tienes que confiar en él.

— ¿Y si muere?

Rivaille la miró. Sentados en la misma grada Mikasa contempló la profundidad de su mirada oscura.

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

No soportó su mirada, apartó el rostro mirando el cielo. Sí, lo sabía.

Si luchas y pierdes, mueres. Y ella tendría que seguir adelante, cerró los ojos y recordó aquel día. La cuchilla en su mano, su cuerpo firme, decidida a vivir para recordarlo, decidida a continuar aunque él no estuviera.

Tenía la fuerza para seguir adelante y no volvería a rendirse. Confiaría en Eren y en su fuerza y se mantendría cerca por si la necesitaba.

Rivaille vio la sonrisa suave que se formó en el rostro de la muchacha y quedo prendado de su dulce expresión.

—Gracias— dijo ella suavemente.

Todo el peso de los últimos días cayó y las preocupaciones que la torturaban la liberaron. A duras penas logro articular unas palabras. — ¿No podía dormir sargento?

Rivaille observó el cielo, pronto amanecería. —Te vi salir y no regresaste.

Mikasa quiso obligar a sus parpados a abrirse al comprender que él había estado vigilándola, que había ido a animarla. Acababa de descubrir que el soldado tenía un lado que desconocía.

Cuando la cabeza de la chica cayó sobre su hombro Rivaille suspiró. Con sumo cuidado levantó a la muchacha reconociendo el peso de su fuerza, avanzó cruzando las ruinas y el patio, hasta llegar a la casa en que descansaban. En sigilo la dejó en su habitación y la cubrió con una frazada.

Salió bostezando directo a su propia habitación, aun no entendía porque le preocupaban tanto esos dos, ni porque vivía pendiente de ellos. Se acostó decidido a descansar, cerró y lentamente el sueño lo venció. La última imagen que bailó en su mente fue la sonrisa de la chica más fuerte que conocía.

* * *

.

.

Hola, aquí tienen otro corto de Rivaille y Mikasa. Me alegra ver que los fanarts de ellos dos aun aumentado, espero más personas le agarren gusto a esta pareja.

Gracias por leer espero les gustara.


	16. Amable (Rivaille y Hanji)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia quince. Rivaille y Hanji.

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 36.

* * *

**Amable.**

.

.

—Escuche lo que sucedió de Irvin.

La científica se lavaba la cara. Con los ojos cerrados asintió como señal de que lo escuchaba, y luego se secó el rostro sin mirarlo.

— ¿A lo largo de todas las murallas?

Hanji lo miró tras colocarse los lentes. —Eso pienso.

Rivaille estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta pensativo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó de repente mirándola serio.

—Yo... sí.

—No lo pareces.

La mujer soltó un suspiro, él podía leerla muy bien. —Esto es algo... difícil de manejar.

—Para que digas eso realmente te afecto.

Hanji caminó hasta él y lo vio a los ojos. —Hace mucho que no experimentaba el miedo.

El soldado vio lo afectada que estaba, francamente le sorprendía.

—Cálmate. Necesitamos tu mente tranquila para que pienses en todas las posibilidades que esto representa.

Aquello la tomó desprevenida pues a él le gustaba mofarse de ella, pero estaba ahí tratando de animarla. Su labio tembló y dejándose llevar lo abrazó dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro.

—Dame sólo un momento.

Rivaille dejó de lado la impresión por el repentino gesto y le permitió tranquilizarse.

— ¿Tienes a la titán cristalizada?

—Sí— dijo ella sin moverse. —Pero no podemos romper el cristal.

—Y no encontraras una forma escondida en el baño.

Hanji sonrió aun apoyada en él, nunca su compañero le había parecido lindo hasta ese momento. Aun así le dolía el cuello, se apartó masajeándolo.

—Eres muy bajo.

Una vena saltó en la frente del hombre.

— ¿Buscas una muerte prematura Hanji?

Ella empezó a reír y salió del baño. —Iré a examinar ese cristal de nuevo. Puede que encuentre algo interesante.

Rivaille resopló viéndola marchar, pero ella se giró sonriendo.

—Gracias Rivaille. Me siento mejor ahora.

—Más te vale que averigües algo provechoso.

Hanji se fue sonriendo, ya había averiguado algo provechoso. Corporal Rivaille tenía un lado más amable de lo que creía.

* * *

.

.

Hola, aquí tienen otro corto de la científica y mi soldado favorito.

Desde que apareció Rivaille y tomó la mano ensangrentada del soldado moribundo demostró que es amable. Con lo friki de la limpieza que es, aquello fue algo importante.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	17. En su piel (Rivaille y Eren)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia diecisiete. Rivaille y Eren.

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 10

**Advertencia:** Relación chico x chico. Yaoi.

* * *

**En su piel.**

.

.

Abrió los ojos parpadeando una y otra vez tratando de enfocar. Reconoció casi de inmediato las formas labradas de los techos del castillo viejo donde habitaban. Las sabanas lo cubrían hasta el pecho, y la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza era suave.

—Sucedió de nuevo.

—Sí, incluso acabaste desmayándote esta vez.

No se atrevió a mirar al hombre que imaginaba estaba sentado a su lado. Agradecía al cielo reconocer su voz.

—No tuve opción.

—Lo sé.

El silencio se volvió profundo y tenso. No pudo resistirlo más, tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Está molesto?

— ¿Cambiaría eso algo?

Cada vez le tomaba más tiempo recuperar la consciencia tras salir de su forma de titán, pero lo más grave era su memoria. Despertaba y pasaban largos minutos sin recordar si quiera su nombre.

Eren se quedaba muy quieto con la mirada ausente y apenas reaccionaba ante los sonidos, la primera vez que sucedió Mikasa se puso histérica, Hanji y Armin trataban de entender que sucedía. Fue hasta que Rivaille entró irritado preguntando qué pasaba que el muchacho reaccionó. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego parpadeó como despertando de un letargo.

Hanji recomendó que tratara de evitar la transformación, y así lo hizo por un tiempo. Cuando se vio en la necesidad de usar su poder, sucedió de nuevo, por más tiempo esta vez y de nuevo pareció recobrar el sentido hasta que el soldado se acercó y lo llamó. Sin embargo cada vez era mas difícil, incluso con Rivaille hablándole tardaba más en reaccionar.

En otra ocasión Eren se encontró en lo alto de la muralla y Rivaille estaba a su lado, esperando con su expresión serena. La mujer de lentes a su lado sonrió y preguntó cómo estaba. Había dicho que bien pero cansado. No dijo nada en aquella ocasión, pero tuvo dificultades para recordar exactamente quien era Hanji.

Lo más grave ocurrió la última vez, paso de nuevo al tener que pensar seriamente quien era el rubio de ojos azules que lo miraba preocupado. Le tomo un día entero recordar que era su mejor amigo.

Lágrimas se derramaron y corrieron por sus costados.

— ¿No me recuerdas?

—Se quien es, siempre lo reconozco.

— ¿Por qué lloras entonces?

—Tengo miedo.

Rivaille se levantó de la silla donde había hecho vigilancia y se sentó en la cama mirando al muchacho.

— ¿A que le temes exactamente?

—A olvidarlo.

Eren alzó los brazos y secó las lágrimas con sus puños.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Un dolor cruzó su pecho. Para él lo era todo, su única conexión con el vacío y la realidad, perderlo era perderse.

—Si me olvidas— la voz siempre firme no dudo —Sólo debo hacer que me recuerdes.

El hombre apartó las manos del chico y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Aun si necesito usar la fuerza. Siempre haré que me recuerdes.

Se inclinó sobre el chico y lo besó, rozó con la punta de la lengua sus labios entreabiertos.

—No tienes que tener miedo. Yo nunca te olvidare.

Eren abrazó al soldado y dejo que sus temores se fueran. Podía confiar en Rivaille, podía estar tranquilo a su lado.

No importaba si su mente se ausentaba, la forma en que las manos del soldado vagaban por su cuerpo quedarían grabadas por siempre en su piel.

* * *

.

.

Diría que ellos son mi OTP yaoi del manga, tengo una cantidad considerable de imágenes de ellos dos.

Este corto va dedicado a Dark moon que me pidió un Rivaille/Eren o Mikasa/Rivaille. Espero te guste.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y agregar el fic a sus favoritos.


	18. Amable (Armin y Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia dieciocho. Armin y Annie.

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 35.

* * *

**Amable.**

.

.

Eren enfrentaba a Reiner después de mucho tiempo de entrenar sólo con Annie, logró tumbarlo con facilidad y varios se asombraron por su mejoría. Armin vio a la chica a su lado que sin darse cuenta parecía disfrutar de aquello, era casi imperceptible, si no prestabas la atención debida no notarías el cambio en su mirada. Sonrió mirándola.

—Ha mejorado gracias a ti.

Annie lo observó seria y Armin pensó por un segundo que lo golpearía.

—No tuve nada que ver.

El muchacho sonrió de manera más amplia.

—Le has enseñando mucho Annie además... — dijo mirando a su amigo al continuar. —Lo has hecho comprender la realidad del top diez de los cadetes, eso cambio su actitud. Diría que ahora es más realista, como tú.

Annie ocultó su sorpresa por las palabras del pequeño chico. Contempló a los demás, luego a ella y al rubio a su lado. Eran de los más bajos del pelotón, ella poseía el entrenamiento adecuando, la fuerza física, pero Armin no tenía nada de eso.

Era por completo un enclenque. Entonces lo comprendió, supo porque la llamó realista. Porque él enfrentaba algo distinto a los demás y veía las cosas de forma diferente, a ella todos la tomaban por apática y pesimista, pero el rubio a su lado la llamó realista.

—Tú también puedes encontrar una manera de defenderte.

Todo estaba en la técnica, su padre le enseño eso, usar la fuerza del contrario como punto a su favor. Se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente, estaba de nuevo ofreciéndose a entrenar a otro tonto chico. ¿Por qué no aprendía?

Armin la miró agradecido. —Eres amable Annie.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par.

—No lo soy— refutó de inmediato.

—Para muchos no— coincidió Armin —Pero justo ahora, para mí sí lo eres.

Annie se giró y se fue dejando solo al chico, ella no era amable, jamás lo sería. Hacía lo necesario para seguir adelante, luchaba por cumplir con su promesa, aun si tenía que sacrificar a la humanidad entera para lograrlo.

Ella definitivamente no era amable, ni mucho menos una buena persona.

* * *

.

.

Hola, he visto varias imágenes de estos dos juntos y me dio por escribir algo de ellos. No diré que me apasionan pero no me disgustan, en especial con la parte en que Annie como titán le perdono la vida. Con lo sucedido en el manga pronto subiré algo de Bertholdt y ella.

Gracias por leer.


	19. Ella (Bertholdt y Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia diecinueve. Bertholdt y Annie.

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 47.

* * *

**Ella.**

**.**

.

Ella le lanzó una mirada airada cuando le ganó el último objetivo en las prácticas de maniobra tridimensional. La chica ya le había enviado miradas molestas cuando aparecía a su lado en las prácticas, ella fingía ignorarlo pero las miradas irritadas eran prueba de que lo notaba.

Patético se decía, con toda la tensa y difícil situación que enfrentaban y él vivía pendiente de ella.

Cada vez que la rubia salía por las noches a hurtadillas para espiar a los soldados, él no lograba tranquilizarse hasta que ella regresaba. Cada vez que lucía pensativa como si extrañara su pasado, quería acercarse a ella y compartir sus penas.

Cuando se reunían en las afueras comentando la información que obtenían y planeando sus siguientes movimientos, siempre era Reiner quien dirigía las conversaciones y él permanecía en silencio abriendo la boca en contadas ocasiones, pero siempre mirándola de reojo a ella.

— ¿Nos dividiremos? — preguntó alarmado en lo que sería su última reunión.

—Necesitamos que uno de nosotros se infiltre en la muralla Sina— Reiner con seriedad señaló lo evidente.

"Uno de nosotros"

Bertholdt frunció el ceño, era obvio quien debía ser.

Quien lograba moverse de forma sigilosa, quien era la más eficaz y quien podía pasar desapercibida. Sólo podía ser ella.

Reiner, que leía fácilmente a su compañero continuó.

—Eren se unió a las tropas de reconocimiento, no podemos perderlo de vista, por otra parte Annie obtuvo información valiosa en el campamento, ha demostrado ser más apta que nosotros en ese aspecto.

Bertholdt estaba por abrir la boca cuando Annie lo interrumpió.

—Desde un principio planeaba unirme a la policía militar.

Reiner asintió y pronunció las palabras que Bertholdt no podía. —Se cuidadosa Annie.

La muchacha lo miró apáticamente —Preocúpense por ustedes. Estarán a fuera, cara a cara con los titanes, si se ven en problemas deberán revelarse. Podrían arruinarlo todo.

Ella se giró y se marchó, impasible como siempre.

—Es lo único que podemos hacer— dijo el rubio a su amigo sin mirarlo.

Bertholdt lo siguió repitiéndoselo en la mente, no tenían más opción, debían tener éxito para regresar a su hogar.

Y aquella noche, cuando los novatos se dividieron, marchando lejos de los buscadores de la muerte, dejándolos atrás a ellos contempló fijamente la espalda de la muchacha que se alejaba.

Y a pesar de que Bertholdt no apartó la mirada de su espalda, ella no miró atrás.

Pero así era Annie, seguía adelante sin detenerse, y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

* * *

.

.

No voy a negar que fue sorpresivo el último capítulo con esa información, no me lo esperaba. Confieso que Bertholdt no me llama mucho la atención y cuando leía el manga al principio lo confundía con Marco. Pero como no me cuesta nada montarme escenarios locos con casi cualquier personaje de esta historia pues acá tienen el resultado.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.


	20. Solo (Eren Rivaille Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veinte. Narrado por Armin.** Relación:** Eren / Rivaille / Mikasa.

**Advertencia:** trío. Es decir implica hetero y Yaoi.

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 10.

* * *

**Solo.**

**.**

.

Armin acostumbrado a la rutina caminó por el campo en medio del atardecer, su amigo estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar.

Cada día Eren desaparecía por las tardes y debía ir por él para traerlo de vuelta de lo alto de la colina.

Sin decir mucho, casi en total silencio desde el incidente, con la mirada vacía y el alma rota Eren regresaba con él.

Armin sabía que gran parte de su amigo había muerto, más de la mitad de su alma se había ido con ellos. Aun recordaba la desesperación de Eren y la suya aquel día, los gritos y el llanto que estremecieron la noche.

Habían salvado a Eren, habían recobrado la esperanza de la humanidad y dieron al enemigo un golpe del que nunca se recuperarían. Sin embargo el precio por tales hazañas fue muy alto, la humanidad entera perdió a los dos mejores soldados que tenía.

Mikasa y Rivaille perecieron en su logro, temblaba con sólo recordar a Eren en aquel momento. Abrazando los cuerpos inertes, llorando y gritando, sosteniendo al hombre y a la mujer contra sí mismo con fuerza.

Según Hanji por las heridas, ambos cayeron casi al mismo tiempo y Rivaille trató de proteger a Mikasa en los últimos momentos. Los encontraron tan cerca, casi como si hubiesen caído tomados de la mano.

Llegó hasta su amigo y se armó de valor como cada tarde.

—Debemos volver Eren.

El chico frente a las tumbas no pareció reaccionar. Armin se limpió las lágrimas, ya ni notaba en qué momento lloraba.

Se sentó a su lado dejándolo un rato mas con sus amantes, esperando el anochecer para llevarlo de vuelta.

Armin mintió a la tropa cuando preguntaron si Eren había dicho algo ese día, les dijo que sólo lloraba y no se atrevió a contar la verdad.

—Yo los maté— gritaba en aquel entonces —Los obligué a protegerme, a aceptar que estuviera con ambos. Los ame a medias y murieron por mí.

Aquella verdad lo asombró. Muchas veces vio a Mikasa entrar a la habitación del sargento y pensó que ella había olvidado a Eren. Creyó que el sargento y ella no sabían de los sentimientos que su amigo profesaba por el hombre, pero al parecer el triangulo que formaron era mutuo para cada uno de ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza y contempló el ocaso.

—Cuando esto acabe Eren— y quedaba ya muy poco. —Iremos al exterior, buscaremos los océanos y las planicies de hielo. Seremos más libres que cualquier otro ser en el planeta.

Eso repetía cuando debía traerlo de vuelta y de forma automática siempre sucedía. Eren se volteaba y lo miraba radiante mientras hablaba.

—Iremos todos juntos Armin. Mikasa se emocionara por el mar y el sargento odiara el frío.

Armin sonreía entre lágrimas como cada tarde. —Apuesto a que sí, nos divertiremos mucho Eren.

Y caminaban de vuelta, de regreso al castillo donde harían pruebas a Eren, donde lo dormirían con sueros para que descansara, donde pasaría las mañanas lúcido luchando por acabar con los titanes y de donde escaparía por las tardes en busca de aquellos que amo y lo amaron.

En busca de aquello que perdió y que ya nunca recuperaría.

* * *

.

.

Hola. Volví, toda dramática y montando una fiesta entre estos tres XD

Es dedicado a Hessefan pues fue quien me dio la idea al decirme que le gustaría un trío donde el que quedara solo fuera Eren en un review en otro fic. Por tanto con el dolor del alma tuve que acabar con mis dos favoritos, espero me perdonen.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

PD: No creí llegar a los 20 cortos, esto me superó.


	21. Sueños (Rivaille y Eren)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veintiuno. Rivaille y Eren.

**Spoiler: **Capitulo 25.

* * *

**Sueños.**

.

Caminaba por los pasillos oscuros del viejo castillo, estiró los brazos y soltó un largo bostezo. Agradecía de corazón la confianza de Hanji para dejar la puerta del sótano abierta y permitirle ir al baño en medio de la noche. Sentía un alivio en su vejiga tras su visita al lavado, se disponía a bajar de nuevo cuando una débil luz llamó su atención.

Venía de uno de los salones, con cuidado y en silencio se dirigió hacía el lugar. La puerta estaba entreabierta y se asomó despacio.

Rivaille estaba ahí, alumbrado por una vieja lámpara, con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio durmiendo profundamente.

¿Por qué no estaría en su cuarto? Hacía frío, podía enfermar si se quedaba allí.

La idea de despertarlo y decirle que se fuera a la cama le pareció absurda, era capaz de llevarlo de vuelta a patadas al sótano por impertinente.

Se fue con el mismo cuidado con el que llegó, y regresó minutos después.

Traía una de sus mantas, las manos le temblaban y rezaba para que él no se despertara. Con suma delicadeza colocó sobre sus hombros la manta, asegurándose que no se fuera a caer, la acomodó bien a los lados.

Debía irse, no abusar de su suerte, sin embargo se encontró contemplando intensamente su rostro.

Se veía tan pacífico, tan relajado, tan distinto a ese lado que le conocía cuando peleaba, incluso cuando lo regañaba o conversaba con él.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras lo observaba. Se había acercado tanto que cuando el hombre suspiró entre sueños, casi cae hacia atrás del susto.

Con una última mirada regresó a su habitación y hasta que estuvo en la cama fue consciente de que cuando Rivaille despertara, se preguntaría quien colocó una manta sobre él.

Entró en pánico, pero luego se calmó. No había manera de que el hombre supiera que la manta era de él.

Pudo haber sido cualquiera, a pesar de su carácter todos los miembros de su escuadrón lo apreciaban. O tal vez por su carácter todos lo apreciaban.

Esa madrugada Eren tuvo un sueño.

Un sueño donde Rivaille entraba al sótano y se sentaba en la cama junto a él. En su sueño el hombre lo observaba y de un momento a otro se inclinaba y besaba sus labios. En su sueño él pronunciaba su nombre y sonreía mientras el sargento rozaba su mejilla.

Despertó temprano y se sonrojó al recordar el sueño. Últimamente siempre soñaba con el soldado, al principio le asustó la tonalidad de los sueños, pero después no le importo. Era feliz sólo con tenerlo en sueños.

Se sentó y se quedo muy quieto sorprendido.

La manta que había dejado cubriendo a Rivaille, estaba ahora sobre él.

¿Había sido todo un sueño?

Tomó la manta entre sus manos y la llevó a su rostro. Tenía ese olor a productos de limpieza que caracterizaba al soldado. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se volvió superficial.

No, el olor era prueba de que fue real.

Llevó una mano a sus labios. ¿Fue todo real entonces?

Sonrió, la respuesta de momento no importaba. Al parecer los sueños podían volverse realidad.

* * *

.

.

Bien, tengo un ataque por ellos dos, todo por culpa del ansiado capitulo 14 y pensar en lo que viene sólo lo empeora. Ellos dos me superan. Espero les guste.

Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios hasta ahora:

**marcellgamerog, Hessefan, Simone, AkumuHoshi, Dark Moon 00, Heurekaiz, kane-noona, IsyPerolla, ShoujoMadness, AliceTankian, makoto's daughter, snkfan, crayola94, nazy, Ulquii Kiee, Dreimind, Facu, Kasaru28, shia1624, Blue Forever, AmaAmayachan, misslaly19, The-Queen-Nasuda, Suzumu-chan, TheBlackNoire**

**Espero no dejar a nadie fuera y a todos los anonimos tambien ¡gracias!**


	22. Cielo gris (Rivaille y Petra)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veintidós. Rivaille y Petra.

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 36.

* * *

**Cielo gris.**

**.**

Tomó un sorbo de café y reprimió una mueca. No tenía el balance adecuado, abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, por un momento su mente lo traicionó, bajó la mirada observando la taza en su mano.

Había estado a punto de llamar a Petra preguntándole porque el café había quedado así.

Recordó como la mujer intentó una y otra vez hasta encontrar el punto exacto en la bebida para que él no se quejara.

Un torrente de recuerdos vino acompañando la primera memoria.

Petra inquieta al presentarse, sonrojada y emocionada por haber sido elegida para estar en su escuadrón. Luego la mujer ansiosa dando vueltas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y tan limpio como él deseaba. La recordaba riéndose con los otros y viéndolo de reojo a la distancia.

Podía rememorarla, acercándosele nerviosa en los inicios sin estar segura de cómo hablarle. Casi podía oírla peleando con los otros, tratando de adaptarse al ser la única mujer entre todos ellos. Balbuceaba todo el tiempo de su padre y como la crió con esfuerzos, lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y cuanto lo amaba.

Cerró los ojos y por un momento recordó su cuerpo tirado en el bosque, su rostro sin vida cubierto de sangre y su mirada vacía.

Tomó otro sorbo de café amargo, ninguna lágrima brotaría, él no lloraba, no podía.

Un trueno cruzó el cielo y un aguacero cayó poco después. Caminó hasta la ventana y observó el paisaje gris.

Él no podía llorar, pero al parecer el cielo había decidido llorar en su lugar.

* * *

.

.

Súper cortó, lo sé. Me han pedido mucho de Petra y Rivaille y este fue mi pobre intento, me gustaba mucho ella aún así por ahora fue lo que salió.

Espero les guste.


	23. Lluvia (Bertholdt y Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veintitrés. Bertholdt y Annie.

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 47.

* * *

**Lluvia.**

.

.

El aguacero era tan torrencial que todos los alrededores de las instalaciones de la academia se habían inundado, la luz se había ido y poco después anunciaron toque de queda.

Reiner en la oscuridad le dio un apretón en el brazo y lo tomó como una señal de aprobación. Se levantó sigilosamente, avanzó con cuidado, tomó una capa grande y salió en medio de la tormenta.

Con su tamaño y su fuerza no tuvo dificultad para saltar las zonas inundadas y cruzar el río que se había formado. Llegó al otro lado sin dificultades. Según sus cálculos ya debían haber regresado, tenía que estar cerca.

Se internó en la arboleda despacio, empapado y cubierto de barro. Alzó la vista cuando pasaba por un roble seguido por una corazonada, la sombra cayó sobre él derribándolo y en cuestión de segundos un filoso cuchillo descansaba en su garganta.

—Soy yo— Le dijo con fuerza haciéndose oír sobre la tormenta.

La llave en su cuello aflojó y la rubia miró bajo su capucha.

— ¿Qué haces fuera?

—Pensé que no podrías entrar.

Annie no respondió pero era cierto, había tratado de regresar pero ella no podía sortear la zona inundada. Si se arriesgaba y la corriente se la llevaba, llamaría la atención de los centinelas, arruinaría todo pues la descubrirían. Y si esperaba a que el nivel del agua bajara, corría el riesgo de que amaneciera y la atraparan fuera.

Bertholdt la cubrió con la capa alzando un brazo sin necesidad de tocarla.

—Vamos.

La rubia pensó en decirle que no tenía sentido que la cubriera, estaba empapada, pero sabía que él no la escucharía.

Caminaron de regreso con cuidado de que no los descubrieran, al llegar a las instalaciones Bertholdt se inclinó.

—Sube.

Annie apretó los puños. Todo su orgullo se revelaba ante tal acción, aun así había demasiado en juego para ser terca. Resopló y se acomodó en su espalda, cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Con una delicadeza que la sorprendió Bertholdt sostuvo sus piernas al ponerse de pie. Era curioso, a pesar de su tacto frío por la lluvia, un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió su piel.

De un saltó el chico logró llegar a la mitad del río que era ahora la entrada, y con fuerza llegó al otro lado en unos minutos. Se bajó de inmediato y juntos entraron al lugar.

Sus sentidos agudos la alertaron a tiempo. Se giró de prisa y con fuerza metió a Bertholdt en un rincón, y se pegó a su cuerpo manteniendo una mano sobre su boca.

Prestó atención a la presencia que pronto se alejó de su ubicación.

—Regresa a tu cuarto— le siseó.

Para ella era más fácil moverse en el lugar, conocía el lugar a la perfección y le era más sencillo ocultarse.

— ¿Estarás bien?

Bertholdt se arrepintió de inmediato de preguntar, ella le lanzó una mirada fría. Sus ojos azules destellaron en la oscuridad, y se obligó a sí mismo a moverse para no quedarse viéndola embelesado.

Se fue apresurado y se relajó cuando vio la pequeña sombra moverse segura rumbo a la zona de las chicas. Entró con cuidado y tras quitarse el barro y secarse, regresó a su cama.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien.

Reiner apenas murmuraba —Apuesto que no te lo agradeció.

—No tenía porque— le dijo en la oscuridad —No podíamos permitir que la descubrieran. Somos compañeros.

Reiner sonrió mirando la espalda de su amigo. Se preguntaba cuando se daría cuenta, que usaba eso como pretexto para cuidar de Annie siempre en la distancia.

* * *

.

.

Como que le estoy agarrando el gusto a estos dos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que iba a escribir, no planee que fuera de ellos dos, fue curioso. Sólo que tras el capitulo 47 ahora le agregue a Annie el rol espía y me gusta pensar en ella moviéndose en la oscuridad escuchando información secreta.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	24. Día largo (Rivaille y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veinticuatro. Rivaille y Mikasa. Un poco Rivaille y Eren.

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 9.

* * *

**Día largo.**

**.**

**.**

Fue un día largo, no porque fuera de esos días en que las horas se hacen eternas, fue un día largo porque el horror, la sangre y el llanto parecían no acabar.

Apenas era entrada la madrugada y era de los pocos que iban despiertos sobre sus corceles. La mayoría o más bien los restos de la tropa, iban en carretas mutilados, otros sobre sus caballos en shock, y sólo él y ella a la cabeza.

Ni siquiera pudieron traer de vuelta su cuerpo, se había disuelto para cuando llegaron al lugar.

—Acabaré con esto, aunque me cueste la vida.

Eren lo había anunciado en medio del caos.

Quiso detener al chico y decirle que no se marchara sin refuerzos, pero no podía. Estaba en juego la raza humana, acabar con la esperanza del mundo entero por su amor hacia el muchacho no tenía cabida.

Delante de ella, sin importarle las consecuencias besó a Eren y lo liberó momentos después dándole la espalda. Siempre había tratado de que ella no lo supiera o que al menos no la hirieran sus acciones.

Escuchó la risa del joven y las palabras resonaron a su espalda.

—Siempre lo ame sargento.

De reojo Rivaille, la vio temblar y sabía que era de rabia y de tristeza.

—Y a ti también Mikasa. A mi modo, pero a ti también te ame.

Sacudió la cabeza regresando al camino, evitando caer dormido. Ya en territorio seguro, desmontaron y se adelantaron quedando solos y aparte del grupo.

Miraron la casa en ruinas donde habían estado juntos la última noche. Los tres rodeando una fogata, Rivaille mirando a Mikasa, ella ocupada con Eren y el chico tratando de conversar con él.

Recordaba sus pensamientos en aquel momento, lo mal que estaban, él amando a la muchacha y al muchacho tan diferentes entre sí. Y ellos aun muy jóvenes para ver más allá de la realidad que los afectaba, y lo complicado que todo podía llegar a ser. El corazón humano era un misterio.

Una lágrima escapó de su pupila ante el recuerdo, Rivaille secó la humedad con sus dedos sin poder ocultar su expresión de asombro. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado.

Entonces la miró, y vio que grandes caminos húmedos corrían por las mejillas de la muchacha. Alzó la mano esperando el rechazo, pero ella no se movió.

Limpió con cuidado las lágrimas de la otra persona que amaba, ella podía odiarlo por tener el amor de aquel que ella deseaba.

Espero ver odio dirigido a él en sus ojos, pero por el contrario encontró un reflejo de su propio dolor.

Mikasa alzó un brazo hacía su rostro, pero no había lágrimas que limpiar, ella en su lugar rozó con la punta de sus dedos sus labios. Lo último que Eren tocó antes de partir, sin pensarlo Mikasa se arrojó contra el soldado, uniendo sus labios, mezclando sus nuevas lágrimas con su sudor.

Rivaille la dejó buscar consuelo en sus labios, la dejó arrasar con los vestigios que el chico había dejado en su piel. La sostuvo en brazos cuando se desplomó, y la acunó contra su cuerpo esperando que recobrara la cordura y lo apartara.

Sin embargo eso no sucedió, sentados contra la destruida vivienda Mikasa dormito apoyada en él, y Rivaille cerró los ojos absorbiendo su calor.

Juntos por fin, a pesar de todo, unidos por un amor ausente y que no regresaría.

Ella amaría a aquel a quien Eren amó, y él la amaba desde antes de entender que su corazón palpita por los dos novatos.

Ambos se levantarían con el amanecer, avanzarían juntos sin mirar atrás, recordando en el otro a aquel que los dejo atrás.

Recordando siempre al chico de ojos verdes que los unió.

* * *

.

.

Creo que tengo una facilidad atroz para matar a Eren. Con el opening nuevo podemos asumir que animaran hasta el capitulo 35 o 36 lo que significa que los veremos pelear juntos contra la titán. No saben cómo me emociona eso.

Con respecto a los pedidos de algunos tratare de cumplirlos, pero no se en que orden todo depende de la inspiración.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo.


	25. A mano (Armin y Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veinticinco. Armin y Annie.

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 36.

* * *

**A mano.**

**.**

**.**

Era muy tarde y sólo quedaban ellos dos en la cocina. Se suponía que Ymir debía ayudarlos, pero Christa había enfermado y no había poder humano que la separara de la rubia.

—Si dejas caer uno, tú solo te llevaras el castigo.

Observó a la chica con gesto de disculpa. El plato que sostenía había bailado en sus manos.

—Tendré cuidado.

El castigo por plato quebrado eran diez vueltas en el campo. La vez que Connie, Jean y Marco, tiraron ocho platos pasaron todo el día siguiente corriendo.

Cuando terminó de acomodar los platos que Annie acaba de lavar, se giró sólo para encontrar otra pila de trastes lista.

—Eres rápida.

—No tanto.

—Comparada con otros sí.

Annie no encontró relevante contestar.

Trabajan en silencio, yendo y viniendo en la cocina. Todas las labores se repartían entre los cadetes, generalmente en tríos o parejas, todo dependiendo de la tarea.

Annie se volteó con el último plato, y de la nada una enorme cucaracha voló directo hacia ella. Armin jamás olvidaría lo sucedido.

Con una puntería admirable la rubia disparó el plato hacía el insecto matándolo y destrozando el plato al mismo tiempo.

La misma Annie parecía sorprendida por su reacción, vio a Armin a punto de decir algo, pero al final guardó silencio.

El chico recogió los restos y la miró comprensivo.

—Es tarde, si nos deshacemos de esto puede que no lo noten.

La rubia asintió y tras tirar todo se marcharon.

Annie despertó temprano al día siguiente, se había sentido estúpida la noche anterior. Ella detestaba a las cucarachas, no era pánico, era un simple deseo de desaparecer a todas las que viera. Hace mucho que no se topaba con ninguno de esos asquerosos insectos, y por puro reflejo reaccionó así.

—Fea la de Armin ¿no?

Ese fue el saludo de Connie en cuanto la vio.

— ¿Qué?

El chico señaló afuera —Quebró un plato ayer y trató de ocultarlo. ¿No te diste cuenta? El instructor lo supo y confesó apenas lo enfrentaron. Lleva dos vueltas.

Annie miró por la ventana al rubio desganado que corría lastimosamente. Apartó la mirada molesta, era un tonto, nadie le pidió que tomara su culpa. Desayunó y siguió a los demás afuera, observó a Mikasa y Eren ver con pena a su amigo.

Cuando Armin iba por la octava vuelta cayó de rodillas, y agradeció fuera lejos de la mirada del instructor. Una bota con agua aterrizó delante de él. Alzó la cabeza esperando ver a Eren o a Mikasa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la rubia frente a él.

—Tienes diez minutos para descansar. El instructor está ocupado con un desastre que causaron Sasha y Connie.

La rubia se dio la vuelta para regresar con los demás. Escuchó a su espalda el jadeo cansado.

—Gracias Annie.

No contesto.

No fue un favor enredar a Sasha y Connie en un lío para llamar la atención del instructor, no fue un favor llevarle el agua. Ella simplemente no quería deberle nada a nadie.

Ahora estaban a mano.

* * *

.

.

Al principio pensé en hacer un Annie x Reiner, entonces el rubio cambio de tamaño en medio de un pensamiento y se transformo en Armin XD

Pedido por AkumuHoshi, espero te guste.

Como siempre ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	26. Real (Rivaille y Eren)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veintiséis. Rivaille y Eren. **Continuación del corto 21. **

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 36.

* * *

**Real.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille abrió los ojos cuando el chico salió de la estancia. La manta cálida descansaba sobre sus hombros, lo había sentido llegar, aun así no quiso despertar pues estaba realmente cansado.

Al sentir el peso extra de la sabana comprendió lo que el chico trataba de hacer. Era bastante inocente, estuvo examinándolo y no se animó a realizar ningún movimiento- _aburrido-_pensó. Se movió asustando al muchacho y haciéndolo huir. Se quedo un rato más en el sitio y luego bajó al sótano.

El chico dormía profundamente, se sentó a su lado en la cama observándolo. Desde hace mucho Eren lo miraba con adoración, al principio pensó que era como los demás, que en contra de todo buen juicio lo admiraban.

Sin embargo pronto notó que no era sólo eso, se sonrojaba cuando por alguna razón se tocaban, el chico pasaba largos ratos absorto mirándolo. Y notaba su mirada triste cuando Petra se le acercaba.

Se inclinó y rozó su boca, esperaba pronto se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, no tenía paciencia para esperar a que el mocoso fuese consciente de lo que sucedía.

—Corporal.

Susurró Eren entre sueños mientras sonreía. Estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla.

Lo cubrió con la manta que el chico le dejó, con la esperanza que dejara de soñar y empezara a ver la realidad.

Ese día, entrada la tarde vio al muchacho ir a la caballeriza sin abrigo. Entraba el invierno y las temperaturas eran bajas.

Cuando entró Eren estaba cepillando un caballo con la mirada pérdida.

— ¿Pediste permiso para salir?

Eren se sobresaltó y vio al hombre sorprendido. —Hanji san me dejo.

—Hanji es muy permisiva contigo.

Eren tragó grueso. No podía evitar pensar en el incidente de la manta, y aunque se dijo que no importaba si era un sueño o realidad no lograba sostenerle la mirada.

Rivaille caminó hasta ponerse a su lado. —Hace frío ¿No tienes una manta?

La mandíbula de Eren casi se desprende ante la sorpresa. Todo su rostro se cubrió de rubor y dio un paso atrás trastabillando y cayendo al suelo.

El soldado alejó el caballo y se inclinó de rodillas frente a él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes una?

—No— logró responder con dificultad.

— ¿Y cómo se podría entrar el calor entonces?

Eren se traicionó a sí mismo trasladando su mirada de los ojos de Rivaille a su boca, para empeorar se humedeció los labios.

Rivaille lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló mirándolo intensamente, segundos después los labios fríos del hombre cubrían los suyos.

Eren no reaccionó al principio, pero luego recordando cuantas veces soñó aquello se apresuró en responder la caricia.

Exigiendo el paso, Rivaille invadió su boca con su húmeda lengua causando un desastre en el proceso mental de Eren.

Cuando el muchacho creyó que perdería la conciencia y que su corazón saltaría de su pecho, Rivaille se apartó.

El soldado caminó impasible hacía la salida y Eren se encontraba con cada parte de su piel ardiendo.

— ¿Se... va? — preguntó aun aturdido.

—La próxima vez no trates de darme calor con una manta.

Eren trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas fallaron. Desesperado alzó la voz preguntando antes de que se marchara.

— ¿Es real?

—Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba si crees que esto es un sueño.

La puerta se cerró y Eren se apoyó en el heno.

No estaba soñando. Sonrió, tocándose los labios.

Era real.

* * *

.

.

Este corto es continuación del 21, petición de Isyperolla que quería saber que pensaba Rivaille.

Gracias por leer, saludos


	27. Armadura (Eren y Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veintisiete. Eren y Annie.

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 36.

* * *

**Armadura.**

.

.

—Oye Annie mira esto.

Eren golpeó una rama con una piedra y una ardilla cayó sobre Reiner, el chico dio vueltas mientras se la quitaba de encima. Todos rieron. Hasta ella en contra de toda su voluntad.

—Si se da cuenta que fuiste tú ¿Qué harás?

— ¿Cómo va a saberlo? ¿Me acusaras?

La chica lo vio atentamente, parecía estar totalmente seguro de que ella no lo haría.

—No deberías confiar en mí.

Y la amargura de aquella advertencia la sorprendió incluso a ella.

Eren sonrió —Demasiado tarde.

El chico se levantó y le arrojó el cuchillo. —Es tu turno.

Annie frunció el ceño con la frase sonando en su cabeza "Demasiado tarde"

Atacó y sin necesidad del cuchillo lo tiró al suelo, de un giro el muchacho la volteó tratando de atraparla. Ella se lo quitó de encima de prisa y lo atrapó en una llave, con el cuchillo de madera en su garganta.

—No es demasiado tarde para ti.

Eren se rindió y la miró con rostro amable.

—Puedo ver tras tu armadura— le dijo sonriendo —No eres lo que aparentas.

Aquello la sorprendió y hasta cierto punto la asustó. Acometió de nuevo lanzándole el cuchillo para que fuera ahora Eren el atacante. Lo tiró al suelo y quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

—No sabes nada de mi Eren.

El chico asustado por su ferocidad vio un destello de pánico rodeando la absoluta soledad de la chica. No quiso asustarla, no espero esa reacción de ella, se permitió perder y dejarla ganar.

—Tienes razón. Pero aun así confió en ti.

Y vio como toda la ferocidad y miedo cayó, revelando sólo una profunda tristeza.

—No tienes que estar sola Annie.

Estiró la mano tratando de alcanzar su rostro, sin saber ni él mismo que pretendía.

Annie reaccionó de prisa quitándose del camino mientras Reiner caía peligrosamente cerca.

Reiner se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —Mierda Mikasa, no seas tan extremista.

Eren observó a Annie, pero de nuevo la armadura había sido levantada. Suspiró derrotado mirando a Mikasa a lo lejos. Tras una orden del instructor cambiaron parejas.

Se quedo con Reiner mientras Annie se escabullía y se alejaba de todos.

—Déjala— le dijo Reiner —Le gusta estar sola.

Eren reprimió una mueca. Dudaba que aquello le gustara.

Se preguntó qué tanto debía infiltrarse para saber que se escondía tras la armadura de la rubia.

* * *

.

.

Hola

De nuevo ellos, me gustan mucho.

Este fue un pedido de CamilaMyB y YenHaru, muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, espero les guste.

De nuevo y como siempre Gracias por leer y comentar


	28. Instinto (Jean y Marco)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veintiocho. Jean y Marco.

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 14.

* * *

**Instinto.**

**.**

**.**

—Eso fue peligroso Jean— Connie a su lado palmeaba su espalda.

—Sí— dijo mirando más allá al titán que se evaporaba a lo lejos —Jodidamente peligroso.

Había escapado por los pelos de las manos del titán, logró haciendo una maniobra de emergencia, girar y cortar el cuello tan rápido como pudo. La advertencia le llegó a tiempo y por eso salvó su vida.

—Quita esa cara y presta atención. Aún no acabamos.

Frunció el ceño hacia el líder de escuadrón, lo sabía. Saltó y siguió a los demás tratando de mantenerse concentrado. Temía que los otros se enteraran, deseaba ocultar por siempre su secreto.

—Atrapará tu cable.

Ante el aviso liberó su cable a tiempo y vio como el titán caía víctima de Sasha.

—Por abajo— susurró ahora la voz.

Jean saltó a un lado y cortó el cuello del titán. Aterrizó en un árbol grande y miró a lo lejos. Habían llegado al punto indicado, ahora debían aguardar órdenes.

—Es asombroso— dijo Armin a su lado. — ¿Cómo mejoraste tanto tu velocidad de reacción?

Jean vio al pequeño rubio. No podía decirle la verdad. Sonrió altanero.

—Tengo instinto por dos.

Armin sonrió sin entender y aguardó con los demás las instrucciones. Jean observó el atardecer.

Recordó sus tiempos en la academia, como Marco y él entrenaban los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales.

Marco siempre le gritaba instrucciones y advertencias.

_"Cuidado con esa rama" "Tu cable se enredara" "A tu izquierda" "Haz el giro más cerrado"_

Siempre le gruñía que se callara, pero la verdad es que fue gracias a él que logró corregir sus errores.

El líder de escuadrón dijo que descansaran mientras recargaban los tanques con gas. Hizo fila esperando su turno.

A veces pensaba, que su cerebro había decidido usar la voz de Marco para advertirle mientras luchaba. En otras ocasiones, se le ocurría que el espíritu de Marco aparecía en las batallas ayudándolo, cuando pensaba eso también se imaginaba siendo llevado a ver un especialista por perder la cordura. La mayor parte del tiempo no le buscaba explicación.

Sólo asumía como dijo a Armin que tenía instinto por dos, el suyo y el de Marco. Un pequeño regalo de su mejor amigo, que a pesar de todo seguía a su lado, cubriéndole la espalda.

* * *

.

.

Está algo raro, más que una relación amorosa creo que quedo como una de amistad. Me da mucha tristeza ver los fanarts que hacen de ellos dos tras su muerte. Cuando vi como muchos que no leen el manga empezaron a shippear a estos lo sentí mucho por ellos, era como verlos caminar a un abismo. El capítulo del anime casi me hace llorar en esa parte y esto lo escribí en un momento.

Este fue un pedido de Heurekaiz espero te guste.

Muchas gracias como siempre por leer.


	29. Azul (Ymir y Christa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia veintinueve. Ymir y Christa.

**SPOILER: **ninguno.

* * *

**Azul.**

.

.

Tenían que esperar un largo rato aun para reunirse con los demás. Habían decidido aguardar bajo unos árboles, cerca de unos arbustos. Ella se había sentado aburrida mientras su compañera daba vueltas por los alrededores.

—Mira Ymir.

La pelinegra observó a la pequeña chica jugar con una mariposa. Revoloteaba en sus manos mientras la muchacha la sostenía evitando que se alejara. Los ojos azules de Christa parecían brillar de felicidad y sonreía emocionada.

—Hermosa.

—Sí, es muy linda— coincidió Christa sonriente.

La rubia abrió las manos y la mariposa se alejó. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado con un suspiro.

Ese día llevaba atado el cabello con una cinta verde. Ymir estiró la mano y soltó su cabello.

—Oye— dijo estirándose tratando de recuperarla.

—Tu cabello se ve mejor suelto— a ella le gustaba más verla de esa forma.

Christa parpadeó pensativa.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó dejando sus intentos por recuperar la cinta.

—En serio. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

— ¿La cinta? Mikasa encontró varias de colores el otro día. Le pedí esa verde.

— ¿Por qué verde?

—Es mi color favorito.

Pensó en la mariposa, era verde y Christa lucía encantada.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito Ymir?

Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía nada tan tonto como un color favorito, pero la mirada azul de la chica era intensa.

Siempre le cuestionaba por sus gustos. Un día le preguntó porque era tan insistente, y la rubia le contestó con una sonrisa que sólo quería saber más de ella. Ymir medio sonrió ante la calidez en su pecho al recordar.

Mirándola a los ojos la respuesta vino de forma sencilla.

—El azul— dijo revolviéndole el cabello —Me encanta el azul.

* * *

.

.

De nuevo ellas, me dio sentimiento Ymir en el cap 47. Me gusta imaginarlas juntas en la academia.

Gracias por leer, a los que comentan, a quienes agregan a sus favoritos ^^


	30. Pasado (Irvin y Rivaille)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia treinta. Irvin y Rivaille.

**SPOILER: **ninguno. (Todo me lo invente)

* * *

**Pasado**

**.**

**.**

—Oye chico— dijo la voz amable del hombre. — ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

El muchacho al otro lado de la celda no podía pasar de los dieciséis, tal vez menos.

— ¿Me dejarás ir? — preguntó con sorna.

—Puedo lograr que te saquen.

El chico no se molesto en mirarlo. —Púdrete pervertido.

Irvin se sorprendió y luego sonrió, el chico lo había mal interpretado.

—No me entiendes. Te ofrezco un nuevo comienzo. Borraré todo el historial de tus crímenes, nadie conocerá a ciencia cierta tu pasado. A cambio recibirás un curso rápido y te unirás a las fuerzas de reconocimiento.

La mirada malhumorada del muchacho, ahora estaba fija en él.

— ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? Aquí encerrado estaré seguro.

—Tienes talento.

Irvin jamás olvidaría la forma en que el chico evadió a la policía militar, su velocidad y agilidad. Un sentido del equilibrio inigualable y una sagacidad admirable.

Si uno de sus hombres no lo hubiera capturado con su equipo de maniobras, él habría escapado.

—Escucha— le dijo —No sé cuanto pensaron que podrían vivir quebrantando la ley, tarde o temprano algo así sucedería. La muerte es irremediable, lo viste tú mismo. Puedes quedarte aquí pudriéndote en vida tras estos barrotes, o usar tu vida en algo más. Ir a donde pocos se animan, ver más allá de lo que puedes imaginarte. Tener alas y cruzar las murallas.

Irvin se levantó alejándose de la celda, esperaba el chico recapacitara. Era un desperdicio tirar una vida tan joven y talentosa tras una celda. Y si lo que escuchó era cierto, le esperaba una vida corta.

—Espera viejo.

¿Viejo? Irvin se detuvo y lo miró sobre su hombro.

—Que te quede claro— le dijo mirándolo con una superioridad admirable tomando en cuenta la situación —No pienso morir ahí afuera. No le salvaré el trasero a nadie, ni le lameré los zapatos a ningún estirado.

—No creo que vayas a morir y no tendrás que lamer zapatos. Sólo deberás seguir las reglas y acatar órdenes. Mostrar respeto a tus superiores y olvidar las costumbres que has tenido hasta hoy. A partir de mañana serás un soldado y vivirás como tal.

Se marchó dejando al chico solo en la celda.

Cuando lo liberaran al día siguiente y mientras caminaba fuera del lugar, Rivaille escuchó trozos de una conversación.

—Creí que iban a matarlo.

—Tiene suerte, oí que Irvin se jugó una grande para salvarlo.

—Hmp probablemente muera en la primera salida fuera de las murallas.

—O escape por el terror.

Empezaron a reírse.

—Como sea, es obvio que Irvin retrocedió tres pasos en su carrera por ese movimiento.

—Es estúpido después de todo. ¿Quién arriesga tanto por un don nadie como ese?

Cuando Rivaille salió y se encontró con el soldado rubio, lo siguió sin decir una palabra.

Nunca lo agradeció, pero cumplió con los requisitos en tiempo récord, aun para un curso rápido. En su primera misión en el exterior causó tal impresión, que ese mismo día inició su leyenda.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y era totalmente leal al en aquel entonces, Sargento Irvin Smith.

* * *

.

.

Hace mucho me pidieron un corto de ellos y recientemente también Hessefan. Puede que no sea lo que esperaban, pero me gusta imaginar el pasado de Rivaille. Espero con ansias las novelas visuales que contaran su pasado y el de Irvin.

Llegamos a 30 historias y agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que me han dado, aun no se cuantas lleguen a ser, pero realmente gracias por sus comentarios alentadores y el tiempo que dedican a leer

**Hessefan, Yenharu, Ren, kane-noona, Heurekaiz, GirlSchifffer, Talii Tanuki, CamilaMyB, AkumuHoshi, maizrojo, Nia Shi Dae, Kibasdf, Dark Moon 00, nangaro, Dreimind, IsyPerolla, chise, shia1624, Jyu Violet Grace, poto, GishelSasuhina, CattivaRagazza**

Muchas gracias de verdad, y también a los anónimos y a quienes agregan a sus favoritos.

PD: Uso Irvin porque cambiar a Erwin a estas alturas es raro ya me acostumbre al primero, y me da lata buscar en cada fic donde lo use para cambiarlo, lo siento.


	31. Presente (Eren y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia treinta y uno. Eren y Mikasa.

**SPOILER: **ninguno.

* * *

**Presente.**

**.**

**.**

No era un día especial, al menos no para él. Como hacía a diario, se levantó temprano, se duchó, desayunó y se unió a los demás soldados en las labores cotidianas.

Luego de una calurosa mañana, almorzó con Armin y Mikasa. Por la tarde se encargó de las caballerizas y por último cenó, de nuevo los tres juntos. Armin tenía labores ese día en la cocina, por lo que le lanzó una mirada de disculpa al alejarse. Eren se separó de los demás y salió afuera.

El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. Cuando contemplaba la lejanía de las estrellas se sentía diminuto e insignificante. A pesar de no ser un día especial para él, siempre en aquella fecha un sentimiento de nostalgia y de tristeza lo invadía.

Escuchó pasos y sabía que era ella. Pensó por un momento decirle que quería estar solo, pero ella ya se sentaba a su lado antes de darse cuenta.

—Toma.

Estiró la mano y recibió el presente de Mikasa. Se sorprendió al ver que era un dulce. Hace años no obtenían ninguno.

Cuando eran niños, Mikasa le obsequiaba un dulce al final del día en su cumpleaños. Tras entrar en la academia aislados de todos esa costumbre desapareció, lo único que hacían en esa fecha era sentarse juntos, con Armin casi siempre, y ver el cielo antes del toque de queda.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Mikasa se llevó una mano a la bufanda acomodándola. Era un hábito que llevaba observándole desde que se la entregó años atrás.

—Por ahí.

Ella estuvo desapareciendo por horas los últimos días, seguro eso era lo que buscaba.

Medio sonrió —Gracias.

Mikasa parecía sorprendida ante su agradecimiento ¿Tan mal se había estado portando con ella? Bueno, ella era demasiado sobre protectora y lo hacía perder los estribos.

—De nada— respondió la muchacha feliz.

Eren alzó la vista viendo el cielo de nuevo. En realidad le alegraba que ella estuviera ahí, habían pasado por tanto desde que se conocieron, sabía que podía contar con Mikasa sin importar la situación. Para ella no era un monstruo, ni un arma, ni una amenaza, para ella siempre sería Eren.

Se acercó a ella y dejó que sus costados se rozaran, en un mudo agradecimiento.

Eren no se dio cuenta que pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de los ojos de su amiga aquella noche.

* * *

.

.

Me pidieron algo de ellos y hasta que lo pensé me di cuenta que de los treinta cortos, sólo uno es de ellos. Y me di cuenta también que aunque me gustan mucho me cuesta escribir de ellos.

Ojala les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios y tendré en cuenta sus pedidos, siempre y cuando éste la inspiración con mucho gusto escribiré.


	32. Juntos (Reiner-Bertholdt-Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes:** Historia treinta y dos. Reiner / Bertholdt / Annie.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47

* * *

**Juntos.**

**.**

**.**

Annie siempre fue distante. No sólo de los cadetes normales, también con ellos que eran sus compañeros, los únicos que sabían su verdad, los que realmente conocían sus secretos. O parte de ellos al menos.

Reiner y Bertholdt siempre estuvieron juntos, se tenían el uno al otro, se apoyaban y era un alivio mental saber que no estaban solos. Annie no era así, era solitaria y mantenía una máscara de profunda indiferencia con todos.

Cuando Reiner quiso pincharla por la forma en que actuaba usando a Eren, acabo de espaldas en el duro suelo. Bertholdt había sido más prudente, y comprendió que no era buena idea cruzar la línea que la rubia trazó entre ellos.

Al reunirse para discutir la información que recolectaban para sus objetivos, siempre era ella quien más información obtenía. Reconocían su fuerza y agilidad, su inteligencia y destreza para ir y venir sin ser vista.

No necesitaba de su ayuda o protección, podía arreglárselas sola, cada chico admiraba eso en ella.

A pesar de la forma en que los trataba desarrollaron cariño por Annie, lo supieron cuando se resentían al verla conversar con Eren, Armin o Nina. Bertholdt recordaba su malestar cuando ella le daba fugaces semi sonrisas a Eren. Reiner veía la suavidad en su mirada cuando Nina se le pegaba en el comedor, o la mirada protectora ante la fragilidad de Armin.

La noche que se separaron, cuando ella se unió a la policía militar, un deje de preocupación se quedo con ellos. Estaría sola, siempre trató de estarlo pero ellos estaban cerca, si algo surgía podrían ayudarse, ahora no.

La preocupación se mantuvo y sólo aumentó durante el enfrentamiento con la legión, cuando escucharon los cañones en el bosque, el miedo por ella fue intenso.

Sabían que podía sola, creían en su capacidad y destreza, porque Annie tenía una fuerza que dudaban tener. Ni Reiner, ni Berholt podían asegurar que hubieran soportado la situación que vivían solos, sin contar con el otro, y Annie había vivido todo aquello sola, sin querer apoyarse en ellos.

Reiner había comprendido los sentimientos de Bertholdt por Annie al verlo observarla, pero comprendió lo intenso de su propio sentir hasta que Eren les gritó mientras escapaba que tenían a Annie.

La habían capturado, tenían a su compañera, a la única chica con ellos, a la más fuerte, a la que se ganó su admiración y cariño.

No sólo Bertholdt temblaba de rabia y de impotencia, el rubio a su lado también apretaba los puños mientras juraban que la recuperarían, la traerían de vuelta y se asegurarían que nunca más estuviera sola. Se asegurarían de estar por fin juntos.

* * *

.

.

Hola, la verdad con tantos sucesos ocurriendo en el manga olvidé que ellos no saben que atraparon a Annie, así que quise escribir un poco sobre ellos. Puede que cuando varios me pidieron un trío, no era precisamente de este tipo, aun así espero les guste.


	33. Ascenso (Irvin y Hanji)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia treinta y tres. Irvin y Hanji.

**SPOILER: **ninguno.

* * *

**Ascenso.**

**.**

**.**

Pocas personas sabían que estuvo bajo la lupa de sus superiores durante un tiempo y que consideraron seriamente el estado de su salud mental.

Cuando comenzó a formular sus teorías y su comportamiento en el campo de batalla pasó de uno vengativo a uno investigativo… la atención de muchos cayó sobre ella. Y no de buena forma, después de todo no sería la primera en perder la cordura en la legión, ni la última.

Sin embargo era efectiva, nadie podía quejarse de su precisión para acabar con los titanes, la diferencia era que a veces los cortaba en pedazos, otras más los medía y si el tiempo se lo permitía, los pesaba.

Aún así pronto notó que la enviaban siempre al frente, en las zonas más peligrosas, y nunca era tomada en cuenta en los planes, ni le revelaban los pasos a seguir.

No lo necesitaba, ella tenía la capacidad de entender lo no dicho, de ver el curso de acción a seguir de los líderes. Se resignó a no contar con un ascenso pronto... ni en el futuro.

No le afectaba mucho, pero si había algo que deseaba; más recursos, más poder, para tener la libertad de probar sus ideas, de investigar a sus enemigos. De seguir un camino diferente al que seguían los demás.

Ya casi había aceptado que sus sueños siempre serían eso, simples sueños. Se había conformado a ser una soldado raso el resto de su vida, cuando ascendieron a su antiguo compañero Irvin Smith.

Estaba en lo alto de la muralla contemplando el atardecer, y el comportamiento de un grupo de titanes a varios kilómetros a la distancia cuando él llegó.

—Hanji.

Alzó la vista y vio al rubio que se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa. Respondió el gesto contenta, tenía meses sin verlo y recuerdos viejos se removieron.

—Felicidades Comandante Irvin— le dijo sincera —Te dije hace mucho que llegarías lejos.

—Gracias, recuerdo eso.

Una fuerte brisa movió sus cabellos y Hanji suspiró relajada.

—Pronto no podrás tener tiempo para viejos amigos.

—Planeo tener a mi lado a los indispensables.

Ella le sonrió —Esa cabeza tuya sabe pensar.

—No es ni la mitad de lo que es la tuya.

La mujer rió con fuerza y estiró las manos a los lados, como si quisiera abrazar el mundo.

—Alégrate de ello entonces, de lo contrario nunca te hubieran ascendido. Pero ya sabes, si necesitas algo de esta cabeza— se dio un golpecito en la frente juguetona —Puedes pedirlo.

—Lo sé, por eso vine.

— ¿Eh?— lo miró confusa.

—Ya es suficiente de desperdiciar todo ese ingenio tuyo— Alzó la mano y le dio un golpecito suave en la frente. — ¿Vendrías conmigo Hanji?

— ¿A dónde? — a pesar de lo mucho que pensaba no lograba entender al rubio.

Irvin se levantó y estiró la mano ofreciéndosela —Hanji Zoe, te ofrezco el puesto de líder del grupo especial de investigaciones de la legión de reconocimiento.

Estaba tan aturdida que Irvin debió mantener su mano en alto unos minutos.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto.

—No había oído de ese grupo especial.

—No existía— le dijo sonriendo —A sí que, como primera líder espero grandes resultados de ti.

Vio a la mujer parpadear tras los lentes y luego estallar en risas mientras tomaba su mano.

— ¿Estarás a mi lado entonces? — preguntó poniéndola en pie.

—Hasta que mi vida se extinga. — le dijo solemne, pero con una mirada divertida.

—Déjame devolverte tus palabras entonces— Irvin besó su mano mirándola cariñosamente. —Felicidades, sargento Hanji. Estoy seguro que llegarás lejos.

* * *

.

.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando escribió esto? Pues no mucho, aunque tenía mucho calor. Ya en serio, pues no sé, empecé a escribir de Hanji y el resto apareció fácilmente. Nunca se me había ocurrido juntarlos hasta que lo escribí XD

Tenía el gusanillo de la curiosidad también por su pasado. Y si no tengo información me lo invento y listo. Además que Hanji sale en el primer episodio del anime, pero no me había fijado hasta hace poco lol

Espero les guste la loca idea y gracias a quienes lean.


	34. Amistad (Sasha)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia treinta y cuatro. Sasha.

**SPOILER: **ninguno.

* * *

**Amistad.**

**.**

**.**

Su tarea era tan fácil, que ver el desastre que se desplegaba frente a ella, la hacía pensar que no tenía madera para soldado. A ese paso jamás tendría listos a tiempo los tanques de gas para el entrenamiento.

El instructor la reñiría, no sólo eso, la castigaría y de la peor forma. Sin cena por una semana, ese fue su último castigo cuando la descubrió holgazaneando con Connie unas semanas atrás. Esta vez era capaz de dejarla un mes sin cena.

Tembló, si eso ocurría desertaría, huiría de vuelta a su casa, se alejaría todo lo que pudiera de ese hombre sin corazón. Eran las dos de la mañana y quedaba la mitad de tanques por preparar, lloró.

Siguió trabajando pensando en un plan b por si no acababa a tiempo, tal y como sabía que sucedería, podía correr por sus cosas y huir antes del amanecer. La puerta se abrió y saltó asustada, mirando de inmediato en dirección a la ventana en caso de necesitar una salida de emergencia.

—Te dije que la idiota había encontrado una forma de arruinarlo— Ymir la observaba molesta y adormilada.

—Sasha ¿Qué paso?

Christa justo al lado de Ymir, le daba una mirada de preocupación.

—Ya casi acababa— dijo llorando —Pero me tropecé y cayeron uno tras otro.

—Idiota— repitió Ymir resoplando.

— ¿Cuántos te faltan? — la rubia dio un paso adelante.

—Todos esos— señaló moqueando un poco. Se preguntó si ellas la ayudarían a escapar.

Ymir sobrepasó a Christa y se dirigió a los tanques, tomó uno y empezó a alistarlo.

— ¿Ymir? — la chica más baja la vio sorprendida.

—Eres igual de tonta que ella, por esto vinimos ¿no?

Christa sonrió, había estado a punto de decirle a Sasha que no se preocupara, que la ayudaría. Miró a la castaña que veía a Ymir con la boca abierta

— ¿Ves Sasha? Te ayudaremos, y entre las tres terminaremos a tiempo.

Sasha saltó sobre ella abrazándola entre lágrimas.

—Ya no tendré que escapar— le dijo feliz.

—Suelta a Christa y ponte a trabajar si no quieres que te golpeé.

Sasha corrió a tomar un tanque y con renovadas fuerzas siguió con su labor. Cuando amanecía y volvían a los dormitorios vio a las chicas a su lado y sonrió.

—Gracias— les dijo sincera.

—No es nada, para eso estamos.

—No me cuentes a mí, tienes una larga deuda conmigo tonta.

A pesar de la mirada malhumorada de Ymir, no pudo evitar sonreírles y saltar entre ellas abrazándolas.

—Tengo hambre— murmuró dejándose arrastrar mientras Ymir trataba de soltarse y Christa reía.

* * *

.

.

.

Me siento culpable por no haber escrito antes de la chica patata, no creo que haya alma humana que no adore a este personaje.

Gracias por sus comentarios, el siguiente será de Rivaille y Hanji


	35. Irremplazable (Rivaille y Hanji)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia treinta y cinco. Rivaille y Hanji

**SPOILER: **44.

* * *

**Irremplazable.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Aún están ahí? — preguntó cansado el primer soldado.

—Sí— confirmó el otro con un bostezo.

— ¿Deberíamos decirles algo?

—No, déjalos. — Era tarde y ya habían cumplido con sus obligaciones.

El otro soldado le resto importancia y se marcharon dejando a las dos figuras solas en lo alto.

Hanji luego de ser tratada y de ducharse, había vuelto a la parte superior de la muralla. Miraba fijo el horizonte por donde se marcharon los demás, tenía el brazo en un cabestrillo y la cabeza vendada.

El sargento Rivaille había llegado poco después y había subido a su lado. No hablaron en lo absoluto y sólo miraban el mismo lugar. Empezó a oscurecer y por fin Hanji rompió el silencio.

—Muchos morirán.

—Siempre lo hacen— respondió el hombre sin mirarla.

—Cierto— coincidió, empezando a sentir el frío de la noche.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos más hasta que la mujer habló de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que recuperen a Eren?

La miró por fin. Parecía aburrido, pero se conocían demasiado bien para saber que no era así. Estaba preocupado, o tanto como podía llegar a estar el gran Rivaille.

— ¿Quién sabe? — resopló —Los dejo solos por un rato y consiguen que casi los maten, y el mocoso logra que lo secuestren. Inútiles.

Hanji rió sin gracia —Eres indispensable.

Rivaille miró el brazo de la mujer y la venda en su cabeza.

—Deberías cuidarte mas— le dijo —No creo que encontremos otra friki con tu mismo desorden mental por esos monstruos.

Hanji lo miró divertida levantándose —En otras palabras ¿yo también soy indispensable?

El hombre se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse. —Irremplazable.

Ella lo vio sorprendida, por un momento en los ojos negros algo distinto a la indiferencia se mostró. Se fue demasiado rápido así como vino, siempre era de esa forma con él.

—No creo que exista otra persona que logre sacarme de quicio tan deprisa.

Hanji sonrió, pero la alegría aun no le llegaba a la mirada.

—Espero que sobrevivan— suspiró dándole una última mirada al horizonte.

Rivaille no contesto, pero también echó una ojeada a su espalda.

Sólo les quedaba esperar que las bajas no fueran tantas.

* * *

.

.

Ya me pedían mucho de Hanji y el sargento, entonces recordé que en el manga los dos están fuera de escena por lesiones, así que los junte para que no se aburran solitos.


	36. Deseo (Eren y Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia treinta y seis. Eren y Annie.

**SPOILER: **Capitulo 35.

* * *

**Deseo.**

**.**

**.**

—Así que aquí estabas.

La rubia no se giró y actuó como siempre, ignorándolo.

—Vamos Annie, no tienes que quedarte aquí sola.

Eren se sentó junto a ella, teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba.

— ¿No has pensado que estoy aquí arriba, sola porque así lo quiero?

Eren suspiró —Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces para qué vienes?

— ¿No has pensado que vengo a buscarte porque quiero estar contigo? — La veía divertido, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Annie reprimió un gesto de sorpresa, ese chico hablaba sin medir el alcance de sus palabras. Sus ojos verdes eran muy intensos, estúpidamente serio como siempre.

Al principio le era difícil creer que alguien así existiera, sin embargo pronto supo que él iba en serio y eso era aún peor.

—Ve con los demás Eren— volvió su atención al cielo.

Eren resopló — ¿De verdad quieres pasar año nuevo en el techo?

—No hay diferencia en la fecha, o entre aquí y allá.

—Allá hay compañía.

— ¿Y de qué sirve? ¿De verdad crees que cuando se enfrenten a la vida real valdrá de algo todo esto? ¿Qué si algo malo sucede, darán la vida por ti? ¿Qué se sacrificarán a sí mismos? A la menor señal de peligro, cada uno correrá por su vida.

Eren dejo caer los hombros derrotado —Eres tan pesimista.

—Soy realista.

—Puedes tener razón, pero no todos lo harán Annie.

Cierto, se recordó la rubia, había gente ingenua y estúpida como él.

—Yo te salvaría.

Su pecho se contrajo, no pudo enfrentar su mirada, alzó la vista al cielo odiando el efecto de sus palabras en ella. Debía decirle que ella nunca necesitaría que él la salvara, abrió la boca y palabras distintas salieron de ella.

—No desperdicies tu vida en alguien como yo.

Eren respondió deprisa, sin pensar en el trasfondo de aquellas palabras —Esa es mi elección Annie.

Tan incauto y tonto, debería odiarlo por eso, por hacerla sentir así. Una línea blanca atravesó el cielo oscuro.

—Pide un deseo— dijo alegre la voz del muchacho.

La rubia cerró los ojos pensando en tantos deseos que cumplir, pero ella no era el tipo de persona ingenua que esperaba que una estrella en lo alto le cumpliera sus peticiones. No pidió nada, sólo disfrutó el silencio de la noche, y la brisa fresca.

Las campanadas bruscas de año nuevo sonaron en el campamento, y una mano cálida se poso al lado de la suya, rozándola apenas, como si fuera una acción sin importancia.

—Feliz año Annie.

Quiso apartar la mano, decirle que se alejara de ella, sin embargo no lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y vio sus manos, una junto a la otra. Observó a Eren de perfil, pues él también veía las estrellas.

Un intento de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, uno triste y resignado. Se dejaría llevar por el momento, probablemente para el final de ese nuevo año, ninguno de los dos volvería a verse jamás.

* * *

.

.

Hola.

De nuevo a petición del público XD un Eren y Annie. Espero les guste, definitivamente juntarlos me encanta.


	37. Efímero (Rivaille y Eren)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia treinta siete. Rivaille y y Eren.

**SPOILER: **ninguno.

* * *

**Efímero.**

**.**

**.**

El hombre dormitaba en el salón. Estaba sentado en una silla con la mejilla apoyada en su mano. Se encontraba metido en el sopor del sueño, aún escuchando los ruidos de afuera, pero no consciente del todo. Eran sus momentos perfectos, los únicos en que lograba encontrar una dosis de paz para su alma. Era en esos momentos que llegaba.

Lo sentía acercarse, susurrar en su oído, casi podía escuchar los nervios y la emoción en su voz. En su sueño, veía la mirada triste del muchacho antes del final, la forma en que sonrió al mirarlo por última vez. La sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos en una inevitable despedida.

Podía sentirlo a su lado, pero no podía abrir los ojos y atraparlo como antes. Atraerlo y besarlo, contemplar su expresión avergonzada y ansiosa. Deleitarse de sus jadeos y sonrojos. No era más que un sueño ahora, una efímera presencia que su mente mantenía en momentos como aquellos.

—Sargento.

Parpadeó mientras la sensación familiar se iba, los rastros de sus recuerdos se marchaban. Él desaparecía. La voz de ella lo traía de regreso.

— ¿Qué sucede Mikasa?

La chica lo atravesaba con la mirada, leyendo lo que sucedía. Había comprensión en sus ojos, empatía silenciosa. Porque ella sufría la misma pérdida que él.

—Debemos partir de inmediato.

Se levantó y tomó su chaqueta, siguió a la joven para prepararse para otra batalla.

Sobreviviría y regresaría, como había hecho tantas veces ya. Lo haría para cumplir la promesa que hizo a un chico moribundo, que le rogó acabara con todas las criaturas que le robaron la felicidad.

Para al final poder cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, para así, aunque sea en un mundo de sueño, lograr ver de nuevo a su joven amante perdido.

* * *

.

.

El otro día vi una imagen de Rivaille sentado en una silla dormitando y el "fantasma" de Eren a su lado. Empecé a escribir y quedo esto.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.


	38. Olfato (Irvin y Mike)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia treinta y ocho. Irvin y Mike. (No romance)

**SPOILER: **ninguno.

* * *

**Olfato.**

**.**

**.**

Conoció a Mike en una de sus primeras excursiones tras los muros. Los habían presentado deprisa y de inmediato los enviaron a uno de los flancos más peligrosos. Mike lo había visto con los ojos entrecerrados por varios minutos mientras cabalgaban a su destino, un poco incómodo no estaba seguro de preguntarle si sucedía algo malo.

—No tienes olor.

Aquella declaración desubicó un poco a Irvin, pero por otra parte muchos de los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento eran... especiales.

— ¿Y eso es malo? — preguntó tratando de ser agradable.

—No, pero nunca encontré a alguien igual.

Irvin un tanto confundido optó por sonreír. —Espero que eso no sea un problema.

Mike sencillamente sonrió de vuelta sin decir nada.

Tras una orden dejaron de lado los corceles y saltaron a los arboles. Entraron en combate de inmediato y se asombró de lo bueno que era Mike. Eso era una gran ventaja, había aprendido que tener compañeros competentes podía salvarle la vida.

Cuando parecieron libres se detuvieron para tomar un respiro. Irvin estaba por avanzar y unirse con los otros, cuando Mike lo tomó del brazo a la altura del codo.

—Vienen más— olfateó el aire —Un grupo grande y un anormal.

Irvin echó un vistazo al bosque, no había señales de lo que Mike decía.

Entonces otro compañero saltó en dirección a los otros, y de la nada surgieron dos titanes atrapándolo, tras ellos un grupo apareció. Miró a Mike sorprendido y de prisa reiniciaron el combate.

Horas más tardes regresaban a las murallas, exhaustos y con demasiadas bajas. Supo después que su nuevo compañero había advertido usar otra ruta, pero su líder no lo escuchó.

—Tienes un buen olfato. Me salvaste allá.

Mike apenas y pareció oírlo.

—Harás grandes cosas.

Fue todo lo que dijo momentos después.

Irvin jamás olvidó lo sucedido aquel día. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que el sentido del olfato singular de Mike le salvó la vida a él y otros.

Cuando fue nombrado comandante realizó muchos cambios, además se encargó de buscar personalmente a quienes quería a su lado.

Cruzó el cuartel en busca de su último hombre. Cuando Mike lo vio venir sonrió.

—Cambio tu rango pero sigues sin olor.

—Espero que siga siendo buena señal— Irvin vio la nota que sostenía y sonrió. —Veo que te han informado.

—Sí.

— ¿Aceptas el puesto?

El hombre entregó la nota firmada —Puede contar con mi olfato comandante Irvin.

—Me alegra oír eso Mike.

Caminaron de regreso a su nueva oficina, el lugar donde le presentaría a las otras dos personas con las que trabajarían. Su selecto grupo de elite, aquellos que lucharían por encontrar una esperanza para la humanidad.

* * *

.

.

**NOTA con SPOILERS**

.

Pobre Mike, su muerte fue bastante horrible, no que los otros tuvieran una más bonita. Vi una imagen linda de él y quise escribir algo. Espero les guste XD

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	39. Muda promesa (Rivaille y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia treinta y nueve. Rivaille y Mikasa.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 35.

* * *

**Muda promesa.**

**.**

**.**

La primera vez que la vio, ella estaba junto a dos chicos en un pandemónium de titanes. La segunda vez, recibía una mirada mortífera por parte de ella en el juicio de Eren. La tercera fue en el bosque, poniendo en aprietos a la titán que acabo con su escuadrón.

Y ahora estaba frente a él, luciendo incómoda al saber de su lesión ocurrida por salvarla.

—Si la titán hembra es quién creen que es, deben capturarla.

La chica de cabello negro lo miró concentrada.

—Cualquier amenaza sobre Eren persistirá mientras siga libre.

—Lo sé.

Rivaille continuó hablando sin dejar de mirarla. —También sabes que permitirle escapar no es una opción.

Mikasa asintió. —Sólo existen dos opciones. Se captura o se elimina.

La fuerza de su mirada, la determinación con que lo veía, una muda promesa de que él no haría falta, porque ella cumpliría con su deber.

—Ahora ve con Eren— le dijo indiferente —Cada vez que ese mocoso queda solo logra meterse en problemas.

Mikasa recordó sus propias palabras en el bosque. Fue muy dura, ella sabía mejor que nadie con qué facilidad Eren se metía en líos. El soldado había perdido todo un escuadrón de élite aquel día.

Se marchó sin disculparse, porque la mejor disculpa que podía darle era tener éxito en esa misión. Annie caería, de una forma u otra.

* * *

.

.

Cortito lo sé, pero siempre he querido saber si ellos hablaron luego de regresar del bosque, y que dijo Mikasa al saber que él se lesionó.


	40. Lado a lado (Armin y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta. Armin y Mikasa.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 46.

* * *

**Lado a lado.**

**.**

**.**

Armin nunca fue como los otros niños, a través de sus padres desarrolló un interés distinto por el exterior, curiosidad por lo que residía mas allá de los muros. Ese tipo de pensamientos lo apartó de los demás, teniendo en su vida un único amigo.

Eren compartía su ansia de conocimiento, era más fuerte y confiado que él. Le alegraba mucho ser su amigo y tenerlo junto a él. Un día a los nueve años, su único y mejor amigo apareció con una niña.

Era diferente a los demás niños también, su cabello era de un tono negro profundo, sus ojos de una forma que nunca había visto. Estaba al lado de Eren sosteniendo su manga con timidez. Armin jamás olvidaría ese día.

Estuvo celoso de Mikasa al inicio, Eren siempre estaba pendiente de ella, asegurándose que estuviera bien. La niña a penas le hablaba, pero no era sólo con él, incluso con Eren hablaba poco. No sabía que había pasado con ella, de repente simplemente apareció en sus vidas.

Poco a poco los celos se fueron, y se sintió diferente cuando comprendió que ella también era su amiga. Podían defenderse entre los tres, o eso pensaba hasta la primera pelea.

Mikasa sola envió por los aires a dos niños más grandes que ella. Incluso Eren lucía sorprendido, después de eso dejó de ser protector con ella. No le permitió mas colgarse de su manga, no volvió a mantenerse pendiente de Mikasa.

Armin creía que Eren había asumido que ella no lo necesitaba, y la relación cambio, siendo Mikasa la que lo protegía constantemente.

Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que de una forma u otra, Eren siempre los dejaba atrás, cuando eso ocurría ambos se daban fuerzas para seguirlo.

Así mientras Eren les daba la espalda avanzando, Mikasa y Armin siempre estuvieron lado a lado, dándose fuerzas mutuamente para continuar.

* * *

.

.

Eren no sería lo que es sin ellos dos, ambos son sus pilares. Me dieron mucho sentimiento subidos en la muralla lamentando la perdida de Eren.

Llegamos a los cuarenta cortos y no sé cuantos más falten, gracias por el apoyo hasta aquí y las sugerencias de parejas o personajes.

También muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	41. Costumbre (Jean y Marco)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta y uno. Jean y Marco.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 12.

* * *

**Costumbre.**

**.**

**.**

Marco tenía varias costumbres raras, muy pocos llegaron a conocerlas, es más, Jean podía asegurar que muchas eran de su conocimiento personal únicamente.

Tomaba el café solo, no le gustaba lo dulce, usaba pimienta en casi todo lo que comía. Murmuraba dormido aunque no decía nada claro, y tenía que golpearlo con la almohada para que se callara en las noches. Tenía alergia al ceibo, y tuvo que cambiar turnos con otros cuando la tarea consistía en cargar esa madera.

Era demasiado servicial, amable y entrometido, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, porque sin importar que hiciera siempre le sonreía y se quedaba a su lado.

Sin embargo de la costumbre que mas bromas hacía Jean, era la de besar la base de la espada antes de una práctica.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó la primera vez que lo vio.

Marco se sonrojó destacando sus pecas. — ¿Para la buena suerte?

— ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera una pregunta?

—Es sólo... no sé explicarlo, me da más confianza.

—Raro— Le dijo sinceramente.

— ¿Qué otra cosa besas para sentir más confianza? — ahora lo veía con clara expresión de burla.

—La almohada— dijo Marco con una expresión de diversión que nunca le había visto —Y la llamo Mikasa.

Jean se ruborizó hasta las orejas, viendo avergonzado y sorprendido como Marco estallaba en risas.

—Apresúrate Jean o no entrarás en los primeros diez mejores.

Nunca olvidaría como lo sobrepasó ese día, y como su espalda se mantuvo frente a él. Pocas veces vio a Marco reírse tanto.

Durante su primera misión con la legión de reconocimiento, Jean se encontró imitando a su desaparecido amigo.

Fue un acto medio inconsciente, pero antes de saltar del caballo y enfrentar a la titán que Armin describió como "Muy inteligente" llevó la base de la espada a sus labios y la besó.

Esperando que la suerte estuviera de su lado, rogando por la confianza de la que carecía, esperando poder sobrevivir y hacer lo correcto. Esperando no avergonzar el recuerdo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

.

.

A petición de xxlovelygirl y Hessefan, sé que te acordaste que ya tenía uno pero se me antojó hacer otro. Es curioso, no logro establecer una relación amorosa entre ellos, empiezo a escribir y me queda como una de amistad siempre. Ojala les guste de todos modos.

PD: Si se fijaron en el capítulo 18 del anime Jean sí besa la espada, me pareció sexy XD por eso quise usar algo relacionado a eso.


	42. Liviano (Jean y Armin)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta y dos. Jean y Armin.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 36.

* * *

**Liviano.**

**.**

**.**

Habían escuchado teorías y planes que la mayoría de los soldados ignoraban, todo por Armin y sus deducciones. Jean sabía que si no hubiera estado con él cuando lo mandaron a llamar, jamás habría estado presente en semejante reunión. Salieron tarde y Armin insistió en que no tenia sueño, se quedó en el salón cerca de la chimenea.

Cuando Jean despertó en la madrugada, notó que Armin aun no había regresado. Se levantó frotándose los ojos y se fue a buscarlo. Vio la cabeza rubia inclinada en un ángulo extraño en el sofá, llegó hasta él y comprobó que estaba profundamente dormido.

—Oye Armin despierta.

Frunció el ceño ante el enano que lo ignoraba.

—Oye— lo sacudió, pero lo único que logró fue que Armin se apretujara contra el sofá.

—Molesto.

Pensó en irse y dejarlo ahí, luego lo observó con cuidado. Era tan pequeño y delgado que no podía pesar mucho.

—Me vas a deber una Armin.

Se inclinó y lo levantó. Pensó tirarlo sobre su hombro, como los sacos que jalaban en la academia, pero de alguna manera Armin se acomodó contra su pecho aferrándose a su camisa.

—Oye Armin.

Y para su completo desconcierto el rubio se acurrucó contra él. Viéndolo de cerca Armin era bastante delicado.

Sus rasgos eran muy finos y sus pestañas eran muy largas, incluso la nariz y la forma de la boca... ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Apartó el rostro del de Armin, el cual había estado detallando muy de cerca, demasiado cerca.

Se fue pisando fuerte, cargando a un chico demasiado liviano y suave... para ser un chico. Entró a la habitación que compartían, y lo arrojó a la cama al lado de la suya.

— ¡Ay!

Jean vio como Armin parpadeaba con un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Jean? ¿Dónde estoy?

_Genial- _pensó Jean, ahora se venía a despertar cuando él se sentía tan violento por su accionar anterior.

—Duérmete.

Armin miró a su alrededor mientras Jean volvía a su propia cama.

—Estaba en el salón— Recordó frotándose un ojo.

—Sí, como un gato te dormiste en el sofá.

— ¿Tú me trajiste?

Jean se mantuvo en silencio.

Armin abrió los ojos sonrojándose — ¿Me...me cargaste?

—Evidentemente no te traje arrastrando, aunque lo consideré.

Armin se abrazó a sí mismo, sin entender porque de repente su corazón palpitaba más rápido.

—Gra...gracias.

Jean se tiró la sabana encima para cubrir su propio rubor, maldiciendo en silencio y ordenándole a su corazón que se calmara.

—Buenas noches Jean.

Por un momento Armin creyó que tampoco le respondería, pero el susurro le llegó a pesar de todo.

—Buenas noches.

Sin que el rubio lo supiera, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras dormía de nuevo.

* * *

.

.

Hola, esta pareja era otra que me habían pedido. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, aunque tengo muchos fanarts de ellos dos.

Gracias por leer


	43. Algún día (Jean y Mikasa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta y tres.** Jean y Mikasa. Implícito Rivaille y Eren.**

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 9.

* * *

**Algún día.**

**.**

**.**

Regresaban de su reunión, en donde celebraron los cinco años de su graduación. Cinco años de dura supervivencia.

—Ve a dormir Armin.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude?

—Lo dejaré en la cama, tú debes despertar muy temprano mañana.

El rubio asintió sin querer contrariar mucho a su amiga. —Buenas noches Mikasa.

—Buenas noches Armin.

La mujer abrió la puerta del cuarto de Jean y lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, comprobando que Armin ya no estaba.

—Deja de fingir. — dijo con voz suave.

—No estoy fingiendo— respondió una voz pastosa —Apenas y me mantengo en pie.

Ella suspiró. —Pon esa mano en su lugar Jean.

El joven bufó subiendo la mano del trasero a la cintura de la mujer.

—Eres cruel Mikasa.

Sin mediar palabra entró y lo dejó en la orilla de la cama, saliendo del alcance de sus brazos.

—Hoy no Jean.

— ¿Por qué?

—Estás borracho.

—Tú también tomaste.

—No estoy ebria.

— ¿Desde cuándo sólo ebria te acuestas conmigo? Lo siento— dijo de inmediato sentándose en el borde de la cama. —Es tu culpa en realidad.

Tenían semanas sin tener tiempo para ellos, sin haber estado juntos, enredados uno en el otro.

Mikasa se acercó y se detuvo frente a él. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Que me ames.

Ella se sentó en la cama a su lado. —Te quiero.

—Pero no me amas.

—Son contadas las personas que me importan Jean ¿no te basta saber que eres una de ellas?

—Si Eren no fuera gay.

—Jean...

— ¡Oh vamos! Todos lo saben, babea por el sargento.

—Eren es mi familia, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Lo sé.

Mikasa se quitó las botas y se acostó en la cama, acomodándose en el lado que solía usar cuando se quedaba con él.

—Ven aquí.

Jean obedeció acostándose a su lado, ella se acurrucó contra su pecho dejándolo acariciar su cabello.

—Prometo intentarlo Jean.

Lo sintió besar su cabello —Gracias.

Estaba durmiéndose siendo vencida por el sueño cuando el susurro de siempre le llegó.

—Te amo Mikasa.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza esperando algún día poder decirle lo mismo.

* * *

.

.

Hola.

Si leyeron mi oneshot de Eren y Rivaille "Compensación" esto se sitúa esa misma noche. De hecho primero estaba este corto y el oneshot surgió de este.

Con esto acaba mi ataque por Jean, al menos por ahora, el siguiente creo que será de mis traidores favoritos.


	44. Asesinos (Reiner-Bertholdt-Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta y cuatro. Reiner , Bertholdt, Annie.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Asesinos.**

**.**

Caminaron a través de los pasillos con paso seguro, escuchando los llantos y algunos gritos ahogados en las esquinas del cuartel. Los lamentos en realidad resonaban por todo el lugar, tanto dentro como fuera. El miedo era casi palpable aún.

Sus rostros sin expresión no revelaban ninguna emoción. Sus miradas duras y carentes de sentimientos enmascaraban cualquier pensamiento profundo.

Llegaron hasta la plaza donde los sobrevivientes del ataque se reunían, el fuego ya ardía con fuerza en el centro. Aunque era lógico, después de todo no podían esperar mucho, los restos de la mayoría ya se descomponían.

Sin inmutarse, observaron las grandes lenguas de fuego consumiendo los restos humanos, restos de muchos de sus compañeros, personas con las que compartieron los últimos tres años de su vida.

Personas que confiaban en ellos, que rieron, comieron y charlaron a su lado. Humanos que los admiraban por ser parte del top de mejores reclutas, gente que contaba con ellos. Los mismos que murieron por sus acciones, por su misión, por su meta.

El calor del fuego, el humo y las cenizas se impregnó en sus ropas, en su piel, y de alguna forma también en su alma. No tenían perdón, lo sabían, por eso se mantenían estoicos contemplando las consecuencias de sus actos.

Porque cada una de esas personas que cayeron en el ataque y cuyos restos eran reducidos a cenizas por el fuego, fueron asesinadas por ellos.

Sí, Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie eran asesinos, lo sabían.

Vivirían con el peso de ello porque después de todo alguien tenía hacerlo, y ellos fueron los elegidos, ellos eran los guerreros.

* * *

.

Hola.

El trío de traidores, sigo sin poder odiarlos y en espera de una explicación de sus actos. Sin embargo esa parte donde ellos presencian la quema de los cuerpos me pareció muy fuerte.

Saludos

PD: Cuando anoto el spoiler en la parte de arriba es del manga no del anime.


	45. Insomnio (Irvin y Rivaille)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta y cinco. Irvin y Rivaille.

**ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi**

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 35.

* * *

**Insomnio.**

— ¿Dónde está Eren?

—En la habitación que preparamos para él, duerme ahora. Hanji lo vigila.

El rubio asintió. — ¿Estará listo para mañana?

—Sí.

Estaba cansado, Rivaille lo veía en la tensión de sus hombros, en el semblante de su cara, en la expresión de su mirada.

— ¿Hace cuánto no duermes?

Irvin le lanzó una mirada divertida. —Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti.

Rivaille lo ignoró acercándose lentamente hasta su escritorio, se situó a su lado apoyándose en la mesa, sentado Irvin no tenía problemas con mirarlo a la cara, de hecho era mas cómodo así.

—Entonces Gunter, Petra...

—Todos— cortó Rivaille.

El rubio asintió apesadumbrado. —Eren debe estarse culpando.

—Le dije que no lo hiciera, traté de sacarle toda esa basura de la cabeza, pero carece de experiencia. Aún no entiende que culparse es una pérdida de tiempo.

Irvin se apoyó en la silla cerrando los ojos, con la misma expresión cansada de siempre.

—Sí, es demasiado joven aún.

—Sin embargo aquí estás tú, sin poder dormir. — Rivaille vio la sonrisa extenderse en la cara de Irvin.

—Tú tampoco puedes dormir. — Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo —Y por eso estás aquí.

Y no es que se culparan o que tuvieran remordimientos, simplemente a pesar de saber que tomaban las decisiones necesarias, eso no significaba que no sintieran nada.

Irvin estiró la mano jalando a Rivaille, de forma que el soldado quedó sentado sobre él. El rubio rodeó con sus brazos a su subordinado, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Rivaille sin decir nada acunó al hombre, esperando a que su alma se tranquilizara.

Ellos habían perdido parte de su humanidad, tomando decisiones que cargaban con la vida de cientos de soldados, a cambio de la esperanza de miles de personas.

Hacían lo que debían para sobrevivir, para mantener un rayo de luz en su oscuro destino. Aun si sus manos se manchaban, aun si el sueño los abandonaba. Hacían lo mejor para la humanidad.

Rivaille sintió las manos que lo abrazaban relajarse, y empujó suavemente a Irvin contra la silla. Inclinando su cabeza rozó los labios del hombre, como solía hacer en días como aquellos. Irvin respondió el gesto y aumentó la intensidad del beso, obligando al soldado en sus piernas a abrir los labios y recibir su lengua. Momentos después el comandante de la legión, se apartó soltándolo renuente.

—Vamos a la cama. — le dijo liberándolo.

Porque después de misiones como esa, sólo al final de la noche, exhaustos uno del otro, por fin podrían superar su insomnio y conciliar el sueño.

.

Hola, se me hacen tan sexys juntos, no podía dejar de juntarlos de forma romántica. Se supone que esto sucede después de regresar del arco de la titán.

**SPOILER del capítulo 49**

Seguro escribiré algo más de ellos tras lo sucedido recientemente, Irvin subió aún más en mi escala, fue tan condenadamente genial.


	46. Calma (Ymir y Christa)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta y seis. Ymir y Christa.

**SPOILER: **Ligeramente del capítulo 48.

* * *

**Calma.**

**.**

La rayería y la fuerte lluvia inundaban la noche, el sonido estridente de la tormenta monopolizaba la noche. Las luces constantes de los relámpagos iluminaban los dormitorios. Ymir estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, no le temía a las tormentas, ni a los rayos, le temía a los recuerdos oscuros que la asaltaban en ese tipo de noches.

Giró en el colchón tratando de dormir, cuando una silueta quedo al descubierto por otro rayo. Se tensó, pero pronto la reconoció. Estaba encogida envuelta en un par de mantas temblando o eso le parecía.

— ¿Christa?

La bola a su lado se estremeció más.

—Sé que eres tú.

Dormían una junto a la otra, era imposible que fuera alguien más. Del remolino de mantas la cabeza rubia emergió, otro relámpago dejó ver su rostro con claridad. Tenía los ojos llorosos y una expresión de pánico que Ymir no le conocía. De inmediato entendió.

—Le temes a los rayos.

No había necesidad de responder, no era una pregunta para empezar, además al caer otro relámpago Christa se cubrió de nuevo. Parecía un ratón asustado, Ymir sonrió, olvidando sus propias tribulaciones. Se sentó y se acercó a la chica escondida.

—Christa— la llamó descubriendo su rostro.

Con otro relámpago la rubia saltó abrazándose a ella. Ymir no reaccionó al inicio, los brazos delgados de la pequeña chica la aferraban con fuerza, luego por fin parpadeó y se sonrojó. Agradeció a la noche por su oscuridad y maldijo el relámpago que iluminó su rostro revelando su estado. Era una fortuna que Christa no la estuviera viendo.

— ¿Hace mucho no puedes dormir?

La sintió mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Resopló contemplándola con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, tiritando de miedo. La tomó de la cintura sorprendiendo a Christa y metiéndola en su cama.

— ¿Ymir?

—No puedo dormir contigo acechando de esa forma.

La acostó a su lado y la cubrió con las mantas. Mirándola otro haz de luz las iluminó, y apreció el suave sonrojo en su compañera. Con un sobresalto nervioso tras el sonido bullicioso de otro trueno, Christa la abrazó.

—Gracias.

Ymir acarició su cabello sonriendo. Christa se durmió rápido, tanto que la sorprendió y ella se dio cuenta que sus ansiedades también se esfumaron en cuanto la tuvo a su lado.

Con el tibio cuerpo de Christa junto al suyo, Ymir también pudo dormir.

* * *

.

Hola, tan lindas ellas, es bonito verlas juntas luchando lado a lado.

Me gusta imaginar pequeños detalles antes de que se desatara todo, como los recuerdos donde se ve Christa bebiendo con Ymir, o más bien Ymir haciéndola beber.

El corto fue inspirado también por el oneshot Zukei de Hessefan, muy hot, lo recomiendo mucho.


	47. Aliados (Reiner-Bertholdt-Annie)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta y siete. Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Aliados.**

**.**

Esperaban el momento adecuado para actuar, no se dejaban ser vistos juntos, así lo decidió ella. Ese día las raciones de alimento se acabaron de prisa, para cuando Annie llegó ya no quedaba nada.

Al parecer ese día no comería, se fue cuidándose de no ser vista hasta el apartado lugar donde se escondían.

Los niños levantaron la vista nerviosos al escuchar pasos, se relajaron de inmediato al ver que era ella. Se sentó del lado contrario y evitó mirarlos. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, no debía confiar en nadie, ni en ellos aún cuando estaban en la misma situación.

— ¿Y tu ración?

Annie no miró al rubio —Ya me la comí.

Lo vio de reojo darle una mirada al otro niño de pelo negro. Se levantaron y se sentaron a sus costados, les lanzó una mirada desconfiada para ocultar el repentino miedo que le dio ¿iban a hacerle daño? Casi no los conocía.

—Toma.

Reiner le dio una parte de su porción de pan. Bertholdt sin decir nada dejó en su regazo una parte del suyo.

—Esto no... — comenzó sin saber que decir.

—Sólo cómelo — dijo el rubio.

Pensó en decirles que no era necesario, pero su estómago protestó por lo alto. Avergonzada sin mirarlos, mordió un trozo y pensó entonces en decirles que se apartaran.

—Hace frío — ahora Bertholdt lo dijo con una voz de disculpa.

Mordió otro trozo de pan sin decir nada, no confiaba en ellos, pero se quedarían cerca por su propio bien, sólo por eso se dijo.

Durante algunas noches frías en su infancia, antes de ingresar a la academia, durmieron así. Tratando de mantener el calor, recordando su hogar y lo que dejaron atrás, prometiéndose cada uno regresar. Compartiendo en silencio la carga de una tarea que a veces, se les hacía demasiado pesada.

Esos recuerdos venían a Annie en su sueño de cristal, recordándose que no estaba sola, esperando que ellos tuvieran éxito ahí donde ella falló. Mientras en otro sitio, los muchachos luchaban por encontrar la forma de traerla con ellos, de cumplir con sus deberes sin dejar atrás a su compañera, sin estar dispuestos a regresar sin ella.

* * *

.

.

Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, caí viendo el anime No.6 y luego el manga y las novelas, muy hermoso por cierto.

Escribí esto hace bastante inspirada en una imagen de ellos tres juntos de niños. Ahora por fin saben que capturaron a Annie y ame la reacción de Ber.

Saludos.


	48. Futuro (Rivaille y Petra)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta y ocho. Rivaille y Petra.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 33.

* * *

**Futuro.**

**.**

Él no hacia planes a futuro, nunca lo había hecho y pensó que nunca lo haría. La vida que llevaba le había enseñado que no tenía sentido pensar en sueños ilusorios cuando su camino estaba manchado de sangre, él aún no podía observar un final en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

Vivía día a día, centrado en sobrevivir y cumplir con el destino que eligió años atrás. Hasta que ella llegó.

—Sería lindo vivir en las afueras, las ciudades son demasiado ruidosas.

Petra solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando le llevaba su café. En otras ocasiones, cuando limpiaban algún lugar en donde se quedarían comentaba el color de las paredes, o el tipo de muebles que ella utilizaría cuando tuviera su propio hogar.

—Sueñas demasiado— le dijo un día que estaban solos y ella sonreía mirando el campo.

—Algunas veces es bueno soñar. ¿Con que sueña usted señor?

—Sangre, muerte, mierda como esa.

Ella sonrió resignada —No debería ser tan lúgubre, esos no son sueños, son pesadillas. Yo… sueño con una casa sencilla en el campo, donde pueda formar un hogar y una familia.

Y por un segundo Rivaille pudo verlo, un hogar sencillo pero alegre, como era ella.

— ¿Ya tienes pretendiente para esa vida soñada?

Ella lo miró sonrojada negando con fuerza.

—Deberías empezar por ahí entonces.

Ella sonrió nerviosa abrazándose a sí misma y viéndolo de reojo. Rivaille tenía la suficiente experiencia para entender sus gestos y lo que sentía por él.

Se imaginó a sí mismo, junto a Petra en esa casa sencilla en el campo. Sabía que no tenía sentido perder el tiempo en detalles como esos, sin embargo la imagen estaba en su mente.

Antes de poder decir nada más, llegó la orden de Irvin. Marcharían al día siguiente, pensó entonces en posponer la conversación para su regreso.

...

Cuando encontró el cuerpo de Petra en el árbol no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la razón para no planear a futuro.

Todo podía desaparecer en un parpadeo.

* * *

.

.

Hola, mi segundo corto de esta pareja, inspirado no tanto por el capitulo 21 y 22 del anime, fue más por la canción "Call your name" que está en el primer OST del anime, si lo tienen es la canción 15.

Poniéndole atención a la canción y desconfiando de mi pobre ingles me fui a buscarla subtitulada y me pego fuerte.

Saludos ^^


	49. Cruel y hermoso (Rivaille y Eren)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Historia cuarenta y nueve. Rivaille y Eren.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 49.

* * *

**Cruel y hermoso.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y de inmediato cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir. No quería ver a nadie más, ni escuchar más palabras que intentaban calmarlo.

—Pequeña basura ¿A quién crees que engañas?

Abrió los parpados y se sentó de inmediato, cerrando un ojo ante la punzada de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo por el movimiento repentino.

—Sargento.

Desde su regreso no lo había visto, no creyó que quisiera acercarse a él después de lo sucedido.

— ¿No te dijeron que no te movieras?

Asintió apenado, sin poder verlo, pensar en todo lo que causó su captura lo humillaba. Incluso el comandante casi pierde la vida, no tenía cara para enfrentar a Rivaille.

—El comandante...

—Está dormido, lo sedaron. Tuvo suerte de ser zurdo, de lo contrario no podría limpiarse el culo después de cagar.

Eren esta vez no hizo el intento de reír ante su comentario, tenía la mirada clavada en la frazada que lo cubría.

—Lo siento.

Rivaille lo vio fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Irvin fue un idiota, no vas sacudiendo las extremidades en medio de una horda de titanes.

Al ver que Eren no se movió, caminó y se sentó en la silla a su lado.

—No terminas de entender las cosas. Si planeas deprimirte con cada perdida, acabaras suicidándote. Si no superas esa estúpida forma en que dejas que todo te afecte no serás de ayuda a nadie. La gente muere todos los días, en cada excursión, nada puede cambiar eso.

—Pero...

—Ningún pero— cortó Rivaille mirándolo irritado —Creí que a pesar de tu edad entendías la verdad de este mundo.

Eren parpadeó mirándolo, sin decir nada el soldado lo observó, con esa mirada oscura que tenía, desinteresada para muchos, atemorizante para otros. Se recordó a sí mismo, muchos años atrás, diciéndole a Mikasa que luchara.

"Porque si no luchas, no puedes ganar"

Fuertes y débiles, el fuerte vive, el débil muere. Era cierto, Mikasa también lo decía.

—El mundo es cruel.

—Exacto, es una mierda pero así es. Y dejar de comer no lo cambiara, la próxima vez que la cuatro ojos venga, comerás.

Eren lo vio sorprendido, había rechazado comer en dos ocasiones ¿Por eso él estaba ahí?

— ¿Entendiste? De lo contrario vendré y haré que lo tragues por la fuerza.

Asintió de prisa pero sonriendo. Tal vez no lo hizo con esa intención, tal vez sólo era él alucinando, creyendo que el sargento fue a animarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Quieres que te fuerce? — Alzó una ceja viéndolo sorprenderse, no pudo resistirlo —Tienes unos gustos raros.

— ¡No es eso! —dijo avergonzado el chico.

Eren se quedó muy quieto ante la chispa de diversión en los ojos de su guardián ¿Estaba molestándolo?

—Duérmete.

Al ver que hizo amago de levantarse, Eren estiró una mano en su dirección.

—Espere.

— ¿Qué?

El chico tragó grueso, cerró los ojos y ahogándose de la pena le habló.

—Que... quédese un poco más.

— ¿Tengo cara de niñero?

Eren se encogió negando y se acostó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su pecho dolía de repente, con pocas palabras Rivaille podía hacerlo sentir mejor, aun con palabras rudas y mal sonantes, y también podía hacerlo hundirse en la pena.

Al no escuchar pasos abrió los ojos, y lo vio aún sentado en la silla, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. ¿No se iba a ir?

— ¿No estabas llorando que me quedara? Aprovecha y duérmete o te dejaré inconsciente de un golpe.

Eren cerró los ojos de prisa, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro.

—El mundo es un lugar cruel— susurró momentos después siendo vencido por el sueño —Cruel y hermoso.

Rivaille abrió los ojos mirándolo sorprendido, el mocoso sonreía dormido.

El mocoso que era un monstruo, pero sufría demasiado con cada muerte que ocasionaba su existencia.

Definitivamente el mundo era un lugar cruel. Siguió contemplando al chico dormir, sí, cruel y hermoso.

* * *

.

.

Hola, otro Rivaille x Eren, el asunto está en que quería hacer un Irvin x Rivaille pero no resultó, para otra será.

Con el titulo y la parte final de la conversación debería ser protagonizado por Mikasa XD si ella existiera me rompería el cuello por usar su hermosa frase en un fic de Rivaille y Eren.


End file.
